Maid in Manhattan: P&P Modern Story
by BHGV18
Summary: In order to support her family, Lizzie takes a summer job as a maid in the Darcy household. Unbeknown to her, Jane's boyfriend is Mr. Darcy's best friend, Dr. Bingley. How will their relationship flourish?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: This is a new story which I hope will be well received and liked by all the readers. It is a modern twist at the beloved tale of Elizabeth and William. Lizzie Bennet lives in Harlem, along with her dying father and her beloved sister, Jane. In order to support her family, Lizzie takes a summer job as a maid in the Darcy household. Unbeknown to her, Jane, a nurse, is dating Dr. Charles Bingley, Mr. Darcy's best friend. How will their relationship flourish? Join along for the ride and see how their story unfolds...

* * *

><p>"Papa" whispered Lizzie, as she bent down to kiss her beloved, sickly father. He was lying on his bed, sweating profusely. "Here" she said, as she put a towel on his head, "I'm going to work now, I'll be back later"<p>

"What time is it Lizzie?" asked her father, reaching for her hand.

"6am" answered Lizzie. He gave her a faint smile and brought her hand to his lips.

"Have a good first day of work" he said, before dozing off back into a slumber. Lizzie added another cover on top of him, before leaving the house. With her bag in hand, she took the subway from Harlem to the Upper East Side. Dusting off her shirt, she knocked on the door slightly, knowing that Charlotte, the woman who had interviewed her on the phone, was waiting for her.

"Yes?" whispered a voice from inside.

"It is Lizzie, the new maid" answered Lizzie. The door opened and revealed a young woman in her thirties that was plain—at best.

"Hi again, pleasure to officially meet you" she said, putting out her hand, "I'm the Head maid, Charlotte. Come inside" she motioned, leading Lizzie inside. She walked into the grandest of apartments she had ever seen. There were chandeliers every few feet—glimmering as the sunlight precipitated through the grand windows.

"Let's go into the maid's quarters, we can talk there" suggested Charlotte, still whispering, as the whole family was still sleeping.

"This is the Darcy household. Mr. Darcy, as you might have heard, is the CEO of his late father's media company. Miss Georgiana, who is not 16, studies abroad in England, where they have some close relatives. Mr. George Wickham is the son of the late Mr. Darcy's chauffer. He promised his loyal employee that he would take care of his son. Mr. Darcy has fulfilled his father's promise and lets him stay for sporadic periods of time. Their relationship is rocky—but that is not my bit to tell you. Now, unto your duties…."

Charlotte went on for about half an hour, instructing Lizzie on everything there was to do in the house. She took mental notes of all the instructions and tried to draw a mental map of the apartment. After Charlotte finished showing her around, she pulled from a closet a dress.

"This is going to be your uniform—it seems old fashion but that is the way the late Mr. Darcy kept it. For the time being, it will only be the two of us, though we have a butler, Mr. Mark Collins and a chauffeur, Mr. John Gomez. Every once in a while, if Mr. Darcy hosts a party here on in the Hamptons, he will hire more staff to accommodate. Though most expect him to have a chef, he is content with having us cook. I usually take care of the cooking, though that might fall on your lot some days. You are expected to be here at 6:30 am till 5 pm" ended Charlotte, standing up from the kitchen table and reaching for the coffee.

"Coffee?" she offered, smiling sweetly at the new maid.

"Yes, thank you" said Lizzie, taking her mug and sipping it quietly.

* * *

><p>Jane Bennet came back from her night shift completely exhausted. She entered her house was surprised to find it empty. Since she had started working as a nurse at the emergency room, her days had begun to blur into one another.<p>

"Lizzie?" she asked, opening the door to their small, shared bedroom. Seeing the bed made, she was reminded that today was Lizzie's first day of work. It killed Jane that her smart and beautiful sister was to be a maid for the summer months and possibly during the year. After their mom had died and their father had taken a toll for the worse, their entire lives had changed. Without their father producing an income, it was now up to them to support him. Thankfully Lizzie had gotten a full scholarship to NYU but she still had to have spending money. The commuting alone was going to cost her, plus there were bills to pay. Jane's minimal income provided them some relief but part of her wages went to her nursing school loans.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Jane took of her zip up sweatshirt and went to go check on their father. Feeling relieved that he was he was soundly sleeping; she went to her room and laid down for a nap.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me" said Mr. Darcy curtly, entering the kitchen. Lizzie was wiping down the counters when he startled her.<p>

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Lizzie Bennet, the new maid" she answered softly, avoiding his heavy eyes.

"Oh, where is Charlotte?"

"I…" stammered Lizzie, not sure where she was.

"Never mind" murmured Darcy, waving his hand in the air to dismiss the question. "I'll just take a quick coffee before I leave"

"Sure Mr. Darcy—where should I bring it?"

"I'll be in my study" he said curtly, not even looking at her. He carried himself with such arrogance and pride that he unknowingly made Lizzie feel lowly in front of him. With a broken spirit, Lizzie quickly prepared the coffee and carried to his study.

He was sitting on his leather chair with the stoic look that she would learn to become accustomed to. Without looking up from the paper, he motioned to the corner of his desk, "There is fine. Good day". She put the coffee down, with a folded napkin and quickly left the room. He put the paper down and watched her go from behind. She was a rather pretty girl—if not for that unbecoming uniform, he might have declared her beautiful. He shook those thoughts out of his head and quickly sipped his coffee, as he had a 7:30 meeting in downtown Manhattan.

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning passed on rather uneventful as Lizzie cleaned different areas of the house. At around 1pm, she heard someone lumbering towards the bathroom. A bit startled, she raised her broom and approached the guest bathroom hesitantly, scaring a handsome man out of his wits.<p>

"Ahhh" he shrieked, noticing the woman with the broom.

"Sorry" she said, putting the broom down. "Who are you?"

"I'm George Wickham"

"Ah, Mr. Wickham, forgive me" she said.

"With a face like that, no forgiveness is necessary doll" he added flirtatiously. He was a very handsome man—perhaps even more than Mr. Darcy—and with abs like that, it was enough to make any girl melt. He looked at Lizzie up and down with a twinkle in his eyes that made her feel uncomfortable. She gave him a smile and left him, returning to her work.

* * *

><p>"Mary" said Mr. Darcy through the speakerphone, "Please get Dr. Charles Bingley on the phone"<p>

"Yes sir" answered his secretary, immediately heeding to his request. A moment he was connected.

"Hello Charles" said Mr. Darcy, looking away from his computer.

"Will—how are you?" asked Charlie in his playful manner. After some small chatter, Will got down to business.

"There is this event tonight Charlie, you know the charity auction for my aunt, I need you to be there" he said.

"Do I have to bring a date?" he asked, thinking in his mind that he had been dying to ask that cute nurse he had met the other day.

"Yes, but please, make sure she is suitable" teased Darcy.

"Humph" said Charlie, pretending he was hurt by his suggestion, "I only date suitable people. Who are you going to bring?"

"No one" he answered curtly.

"Of course" mumbled Charlie, "I'll see you tonight".

* * *

><p>Lizzie walked into the house feeling completely exhausted. All she wanted to do was take a long, warm bath and plummet into her bed.<p>

"Lizzie!" said Jane excitedly, running over to hug her beloved sister. "How was your day?"

"Great" answered Lizzie, raising an eyebrow in suspicion of Jane's ebullience. "What's going on?"

"You know that handsome Doctor I told you about! He asked me out on a date! His friend, a CEO of some sort, is having a charity event and asked him to come and he asked me accompany him! Since its Friday, we are both not on duty tonight so he insisted on me attending. He event sent me a bouquet of flowers!"

"That is so sweet Jane, I'm happy for you—you deserve that and more!" said Lizzie genuinely.

"He asked me if you were available tonight…"

"So he is into that?" teased Lizzie, making her sister blush.

"His friend needs a date"

"No" mouthed Lizzie, "I'm exhausted and I'm not going to a charity event. Plus we have nothing to wear"

"Well, actually, since he called me so late and didn't expect me to have anything for the occasion, he sent me two dresses—hoping you would accompany his friend. Please Lizzie?" begged Jane, tickling her sister, which she knew was her weakness.

"Stop" giggled Lizzie, playfully pushing off her sister, "Alright, I'll go!"

"Great—the car service will be here in two hours so let's get beautified"

"Yeepee" murmured Lizzie in a sarcastic tone, wanting to stay on the couch and just sleep.

* * *

><p>"Darcy" said a husky voice from behind him. He reluctantly turned around and face his worst nightmare: Charles's sister.<p>

"Hello Caroline" he said curtly, acting more taciturn than usual. He had made the mistake of sleeping with her—a mistake he would not repeat again.

"Have you seen Charles?" asked Caroline, looking at Darcy up and down. He barely looked at her—preventing his eyes from darting at her plunging neckline. She was splendidly beautiful.

"He is not here yet, I believe. He said he had a surprise for me, though his surprises often frighten me" said Darcy.

"There he is—who are they?" said Caroline, motioning to the door. Charlie walked in with two beautiful women linked on either arm; a gorgeous blonde and a striking brunette. Lizzie hesitantly followed Charlie, looking all around her in admiration of the hall. They soon arrived at their destination and Lizzie's eyes immediately fell upon the man she was supposed to accompany this evening: Mr. Darcy.

"Darcy!" said Charlie playfully, "allow me to introduce you to my date, Miss Jane Bennet, the nurse I was telling you about and her equally beautiful sister Miss Elizabeth Bennet". Lizzie could tell the darkening of Darcy's eyes. After the imperiousness she had observed this morning, she doubted he was anything but disgusted at the idea of linking arms with his _maid_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: the idea for this story came to me and I was very excited to begin writing it, there is much more to come...

let me know if you liked it and your thoughts by clicking the little bubble that says "review".


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2:**

Lizzie looked uncomfortably to her sides, hoping the earth could swallow her. Noticing the silence, Charlie kept talking.

"This was my surprise! I brought you a very amiable and agreeable date!" said Charlie eagerly, motioning to Lizzie.

"It's okay" said Lizzie, "I don't think Mr. Darcy needs a companion…" whispered Lizzie, looking for the first time at her _boss_. His face was stoic as usual but he was looking at his employee with a keen eye.

"Nonsense!" said Charlie, "I _insist _you dance with Elizabeth!" The awkwardness between them could be cut with a knife.

"Charles! Stop being an officious friend!" said Caroline, caressing Darcy's back with her hand. He stiffened at her touch though it did not prevent her from slipping her arm into his.

"This is my sister Caroline" said Charles, realizing he hadn't introduced them. She nodded in response, with an arrogant look on her face.

"Jane told me you were going to college in the Fall" interceded Charlie.

"Well yes" mustered Lizzie, "I will be attending NYU in the Fall, but I'm currently doing a summer job, something temporary…" Darcy's ears perked up at the sound of NYU. It was a tough to get into—and an expensive one. He should know, he went there.

"Miss Elizabeth" said Mr. Darcy, taking a step forward, "Would you like to dance?" Lizzie was taken aback by his decorum. Perhaps he had not recognized her—well not _perhaps_, he had_ not_. She nodded and let him take her arm, leading her to the dance floor. The men nearby where staring at this striking beauty, wondering how Darcy had managed to snatch her up.

After a few moments of silence, Lizzie spoke up.

"Well Mr. Darcy—"

"—call me Will, it's not like you work for me or anything" interrupted Darcy nonchalantly.

"Right" mumbled Lizzie, realizing the irony of his comment. "It is your job to make conversation, a woman's job is simply to look beautiful and be admired by her date. The rest is up to the man" remarked Lizzie, in her usual playful tone. Mr. Darcy gave her a hint of a smile, making him look even more handsome. Mr. Darcy looked at the beauty he beheld and admired the way the turquoise dress hugged her toned body. Her face was lovely and there was a spark in her eyes.

"Mr. Darcy" said Lizzie, feeling uncomfortable by his gaze.

"I was admiring my date" he answered with a smirk. Lizzie would have never guessed that he would be playful—that morning he had as stern as ever. "Excuse me, Elizabeth, I simply meant to compliment you. So what are you planning on studying at NYU?"

"Psychology, though Philosophy interests me greatly"

"Ah ha, so you would like to learn how to read people?"

"Who says I already don't?" responded Lizzie with a smirk. Mr. Darcy laughed at her comment.

"So what do you have so far?" asked Darcy, playing along with her answer.

"It is still fuzzy" mumbled Lizzie, avoiding the question.

Caroline was fuming from afar—while her brother and Jane were talking very closely to one another, Darcy seemed to be enjoying dancing with that Elizabeth Bennet. She grabbed a champagne glass from one the waiters and gulped it down. She ignored all the guys that were drooling on her—as she was a renown model _and_ beauty. However, her eyes only looked in one direction: _a dead end_.

After their quick dance, Darcy and Elizabeth joined Charlie and Jane.

"I should go, I have _work_ in the morning" said Lizzie, "Thank you for bringing me Charlie. Good night to all".

Mr. Bingley pulled Jane aside and they quickly found a reclusive corner to sit and talk. Caroline soon relented and realized Mr. Darcy was not giving in to her advances. He remained aloof throughout the entire night. After shaking the necessary hands and speaking to the press, he called for his chauffer and made his way home.

* * *

><p>"<em>Argh<em>" grunted Lizzie, wanting to hit herself for the awkwardness of the night. She slipped out of the dress and threw on a t-shirt and pair of shorts. After checking on her father, she went into her room and passed out.

The alarm clock was more deafening than usual. She hit the snooze button only to be awakened a few minutes later. Forcing herself out of bed, she had wondered how Mr. Darcy would treat her the next morning. They had met, after all, in somewhat equal terms the night before. She honestly did not care about his opinion. An arrogant, rich man in his late 20's would not be expected to treat her with any special attention—not that she desired it.

She arrived at the Darcy home promptly, expecting to see Charlotte there. She had forgotten to notify her that Saturday was her day off, while Sunday was Lizzie's.

"Hello?" whispered Lizzie, entering the grand apartment. To her utter surprise, Mr. Darcy was already up—staring out the window. With only a pair of boxers on, he was sipping on some coffee, enjoying the NYC view. He heard her footsteps and turned around.

"Good morning Mr. Darcy" said Lizzie, avoiding his eyes.

"Hello" said Darcy, still staring at the view from his penthouse.

"Have you seen Charlotte?" asked Lizzie.

"Today is her day off—tomorrow will be yours"

"_Ah ha_, well I should get started" she said, turning around. Did she really look that different? With her hair pulled back, no makeup and a maid's uniform, he was sure to not notice her. Her stomach churned as she thought of what would we happen if he found out—_when _he found out—_that_ was inevitable.

* * *

><p>"Good morning sunshine" said Wickham, smiling broadly at Darcy. William barely looked up from his computer and merely acknowledged his presence.<p>

"It is two in the afternoon—I would hardly call that _morning_" said Darcy curtly, as he continued to type on his computer.

"Well, I was up late…_busy_" said Wickham with a smirk, making himself comfortable on the chair.

"I have told you repeatedly to not bring women here" answered Darcy, looking straight into Wickham's eyes.

"That's pretty hypocritical! If I recall correctly not too long ago I woke up to the sounds of a Miss Caroline Bingley…" teased Wickham, with a smirk plastered on his face. Darcy shook the thoughts out of his head.

"That was one time"

"One_ looooonnnggg_ time" answered Wickham, recollecting the sounds coming out of that room. He always thought Caroline's voice was loud—but she outdid herself. "Don't worry, I'd tap that too if I had the chance. I mean her personality bites but her body is hot enough to turn on any man" added George dreamily, thinking of the spread she had recently done on _Maxim_.

"It doesn't matter. It is _my_ house. You forget you are here because of my father's word and generosity to your father"

"About that" said George, "I need some money—perhaps we can set up an allowance system? Oh and I also might need to stay here the whole summer"

"George—I will not tolerate this further. I gave you the money that was promised to you and have also paid for your education—which you seemed to take rather _seriously_" said Darcy in a sarcastic tone.

"Why thank you" mouthed George.

"You have one month to find a place to live and a job. You will not be welcomed here for longer than that" Darcy ended coldly. George realized he had been dismissed. He got up and started walking out.

"And George—no women in the house!" warned Darcy, recollecting his own hypocritical encounter. How Caroline had managed to seduce him that night was beyond him. He rarely brought women into his home. In that memorable night the house was supposed to be _empty_. He shook that memory out of his head. Regardless of how pleasurable that one night had been—he could not tolerate her. He had given a shot to the women that people expect him to date. Clearly, that was not the right kind of woman for him. Now that Elizabeth that he met last night…there was something different about her. He couldn't forget the spark in her eyes.

Lizzie listened to the last part of their conversation in shock. The image she had of her boss was slowly forming itself—though unfortunately in an unfavorable light.

* * *

><p>Jane and Charlie decided to go for an afternoon stroll in Central Park. Jane was busy admiring the scenery while Charlie was busy admiring her.<p>

"Such a beautiful sight" said Jane. Charlie nodded and agreed with her.

"The most beautiful sight" he murmured, staring into her blue eyes. He reached for her hand and held it softly in his. She acceded to this gesture and they continued walking in a harmonious silence.

* * *

><p>"Hellu?" knocked an impatient Caroline, practically banging at the Darcy's door. Lizzie went to open the door and to her horror, it was none other than Caroline Bingley. She looked down hoping she wouldn't recognize her and following the trend of Mr. Darcy, she barely acknowledged the presence of workers.<p>

She took off her jacket and dumped it on Lizzie.

"Please take care—it is a very expensive jacket" she said sternly to Lizzie, looking up around her. "Where is Mr. Darcy?"

"In his study" answered Lizzie, still avoiding eye contact. Without another word, Caroline strolled into Mr. Darcy's office, standing seductively by the door post. Darcy had been trying to get the image out of his head of the beauty he had danced with the night before. The way that dressed hugged her body had created all sort of devious images in his head. Seeing the sexy, albeit annoying, Caroline in front of his door, teased him.

"Caroline—what are you doing here?" he asked. She was wearing a short mini dress that left little to the imagination. She walked in slowly, sitting down on the chair that Wickham had sat in earlier that morning. She crossed her legs, showing Darcy that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"I wanted to say hello" she said simply, looking at him intently, while licking her lips in a non-trashy way.

"Caroline, what happened that night was a mistake. I am sorry—I did not mean to use you. You are beautiful but our relationship could never go past that"

"Who said anything about getting past that?" said Caroline innocently, standing up and walking towards him. She sat on his laps and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck.

"Mr. Darcy, I…" muttered Lizzie, embarrassed that she had walked in on this scene. Mr. Darcy cleared his throat and kindly pushed Caroline off his lap. Nothing had happened, _this time_. "I'm sorry" muttered Lizzie again, "I will be off now" she added, turning around.

"Wait a minute" said Caroline, walking towards her. "You look very familiar...what is your name?" Lizzie hesitated for a moment but didn't want to allow this tiger to frighten her.

"Elizabeth Bennet. We met last night" she added, showing how she wasn't scared. Darcy nearly choked on his own spit, as he realized the women he had been fantasizing with the whole day had been none other than his _maid_.

"WOW" said Caroline "People go to new lows these days to get with you Darcy".

Lizzie snorted at her comment, "Yeah like you"

"Excuse me?" said Caroline, putting her hands on her lips. "I will not take any insolence from a maid"

"Caroline—I said this before and I'll say it again, please do not come here unexpected. There was nothing between us and there will never be anything. Please leave" he answered curtly, embarrassed that Lizzie had caught them in the process of the act. Caroline stormed out of the apartment, snatching her jacket from the closet.

"I'm leaving" said Lizzie, not being able to wait till she got out. Darcy stood there mute, not knowing how to respond to what just had happened.

"I'll give you a ride" offered Wickham, walking out of his room. Lizzie nodded and opened the door. Wickham smirked and winked at Darcy, infuriating him further. He had no idea _why_ Wickham's insinuation had bothered him so much, but on an unconscious level, the thought of him touching Elizabeth drove him mad.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I am so excited with this story. I debated on how to proceed with this chapter but I hope you liked it! I was debating between Lizzie telling him the night of the charity event or another time. I purposely wanted them to talk their first time on an "equal" social level, so that Darcy could be intrigued by her with an open mind.

Will Wickham pull a move on Lizzie? How will Darcy react to Lizzie on Monday, when she comes to work in the morning? Will they discuss what happened? How will he treat her when they meet again with Charlie and Jane? What did you think of the Caroline episode? Do you think if Lizzie hadnt interrupted them, something would have happened?

Let me know what you think! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch: 3:**

"You don't have to take me—I can just take the subway" said Lizzie, as they were pressing the elevator button.

"I insist beautiful, plus it is not safe for you to be taking a subway to Harlem!" exclaimed Wickham, with his usual enchanting equanimity.

"I live there—its home" she said simply, shrugging her shoulders. "It took me a while to get used to it but we've been living there for quite a few years now. Ever since…" she drifted off and changed the subject. "So, what are your plans for tonight?"

"That depends" he said with a smirk. Lizzie nudged him with her elbow playfully.

"Watch it Mr!" she threatened him playfully.

"I am watching" he answered in a husky voice. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes with such intensity. Lizzie looked away, pressing the button again. "It takes a while to get down from the penthouse" remarked Wickham.

"Yeah, I'm getting used to it" she remarked. They pair finally got downstairs and got into one of Darcy's luxurious cars. Lizzie couldn't believe she was in a car that was worth more than her entire building! "Mr. Darcy lets you borrow them?"

"Well _not exactly_" muttered Wickham, "This was a present when I turned eighteen by the late Mr. Darcy, I demolished the car a couple of times but always managed to get Will to get me a new one" he said with a smirk. This comment did not impress Lizzie as she was beginning to realize that something was off.

"This is it" said Lizzie, when they finally arrived.

"See you tomorrow beautiful" murmured Wickham, zooming off into the street. Lizzie took a deep breath and jiggled the keys in her bag. It had been a _long_ day.

* * *

><p>"Miss Bennet, please come to the front desk" said the intercom of the hospital. Jane quickly made her way to the front desk, surprised to say Dr. Bingley infront of her.<p>

"Yes, Dr?" she asked innocently, as no one knew that they were dating.

"I wanted to speak to your privately" he said sternly, not letting the smile creep out.

"Yes Dr" she answered, following him into a private room. There he pulled her closely and kissed her passionately. Jane kissed him back but after a few moments, pulled away.

"I should get back" she murmured. Charlie was still holding her close, shaking his head. She made her way towards the door and he pulled her back for one more kiss, "I'm crazy about you" he murmured into her ear. She blushed at his remark and left the room.

* * *

><p>William Darcy woke up extra early for his usually morning run with Charlie. It was making him nervous that Charlie was becoming infatuated with this nurse, Jane. She clearly came from a lower class family, though there was some credit that she had a profession. Regardless, this was not the sort of girl Charlie needed. Thinking of Jane made him think of Elizabeth. He could not believe he had danced with his <em>maid<em>! That was utterly embarrassing. It was awkward enough that he would see her in his house—he did not want to see her in public setting with his best friend and his new girlfriend.

After his run, where he interrogated Charlie for every detail about this "doll", he went straight into the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he walked out to get some water, forgetting that the maids were already in. He opened the fridge to get a drink and was accidently startled by Lizzie.

"I'm sorry" she said, attempting to not look at his wet body. _Why did she run into him every time he was undressed?_

"It's okay" muttered Darcy. She didn't work on Sundays so they didn't have a chance to discuss what happened Friday night. Darcy had thought about what he wanted to say, but his Mondays were tight and he needed to leave in a few minutes.

"I wanted to speak to you about—" he paused for a second, cleared his throat and continued, "I am sorry if you felt embarrassed" said Mr. Darcy coldly, thinking of their previous encounter.

"Are you merely projecting your own feelings, Mr. Darcy?" asked Lizzie, realizing what had _really_ bothered him. To socialize with a maid was beneath him and she assumed his ego had been wounded.

"You are making an assumption. Well, yes, I was embarrassed for_ obvious_ reasons" explained Darcy, Lizzie rolled her eyes in her head, "I just wanted to clarify that you knew where we stood"

"Crystal clear Mr. Darcy, I get it, not worries" said Lizzie. "Can I return to my work now?"

"Yes" said Darcy absentmindedly, "Also, would you mind making me some breakfast. French toast and eggs will do"

"Sure"

"I'll have it in the patio, please try to have it ready in ten minutes" he said, walking away. He did take note before he left that out of her bag was slightly showing "Walden" by Henry David Thoreau. He had been intrigued by the fact she was planning on attending NYU. He was curious about out how she was going to afford it. He shook his head and reprimanded himself for thinking about _her_ with any sort of interest. She nodded politely and went back to her work, confirming her previous opinion about him.

* * *

><p>"No, absolutely not!" said Lizzie with determination.<p>

"Please Lizzie!" begged Jane.

"I'm sorry Jane, I adore you, but I cannot accompany you to Mr. Darcy's house in the Hamptoms! First of all, I doubt he would even dream of receiving his maid as a guest! And what if he asks me to get something? No I can't imagine that. Plus, I detest him! I could never put myself willingly in that situation. We had already had our share of embarrassing encounters, I prefer to go through the summer without further issues, make money and go on to NYU merrily" said Lizzie. Jane nodded, she knew her sister had a point but she didn't want to go alone.

"I'm sorry if I sound selfish. By the way, he is really not that bad. Charlie speaks about him as he is the best friend anyone would wish for. I mean, you did caught him off guard…dancing with someone that cleans your house is a bit different" said Jane, carefully choosing her words.

"You think cleaning houses is a lowly job?" asked Lizzie, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, not at all. A job is a job. But that is _us_, not _them_" answered Jane.

"Don't forget that Jane" she said, warning her about Charlie and _his crew_. "Because _they_ won't"

"Charlie is different" said Jane nonchalantly.

"Perhaps he is" answered Lizzie, _but his friend, for sure, is not_.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning Mr. Darcy" greeted Peter Lone, Vice President of PR. Mr. Darcy sat down and motioned for Peter to follow suit.<p>

"Yes?" asked Mr. Darcy, "What is it this time?" he said with a chuckle. He had caught the attention of the press lately—possibly because of his good looks and fortune. Paparazzi had caught a few images of him and in the past couple of months he had been photographed quite a few times. They were trying to portray him as a player—though that barely worked since he stayed away from gold-diggers, which in his world meant most women.

"Th_ey got a picture of dancing with a brunette—stunning by the way, who is she?" remarked Peter._

_"Oh_" mouthed Mr. Darcy, raising his hand to his face. "Charlie introduced me to her, he is dating her sister" responded Darcy, as that was the easiest explanation.

"Well I keep getting calls about her name and if the two of you are dating"

"Ignore every question, like always" responded Darcy.

"You do know they are going to try to find out who she is…specially if you are photographed with her again"

"That will most certainly not happen" said Darcy curtly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I know my chapters are short but I prefer to update more frequently than to wait longer periods of time in order to write longer chapters. Let me know what you thought of this chapter!

What should be their next "accidental run-in", what should happen between wickham and Lizzie, when should georgiana come in? what will happen between her and wickham? what about jane and charlie?

I will add other characters and hopefully the story will grow but these chapters are just setting the stage. I love all comments and suggestions!

Now I will answer some questions/comments that I think others might be interested in: Feel free to ask any questions etc

_**NYT:**_ I struggled for a bit considering Lizzie's age. She is 18 in this story, which IS young but she has gone thru a lot, as you will see, which has made her mature. It is not SO crazy for someone in college to date someone who is older. Darcy is 26, which makes them 8 years apart. Also...who says they will date? ;) lol

_**YepItsMe**_: he wouldn't have gone further. I purposely made him "slip up" with caroline once before to show him as a real, flawed person. I wanted the portrayal of darcy to be real. I find that a lot of stories have a hard time to make him seem like a real prick. I always wondered how Lizzie could have NOT fallen in love with her, but thats because Darcy came off as everything he was not.

_**Ivy2010:**_ haha I happen to like Caroline, I feel bad for her. She will hopefully grow as a character, we'll see...I let the characters write themselves...


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:I always say that the characters write the story...and this chapter was written by the characters. I simply let them take me where they wanted to go.

**Ch 4:**

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful and prosaic for Lizzie. She had learned to dodge the Darcy's butler, Mr. Mark Collins, who was downright a creep. For some reason Charlotte was not repulsed by him—which _slightly_ worried Lizzie. She never thought the adjective of "astute" belonged under her description but after thinking of some clever ways to avoid him, it finally did. He would approach Lizzie, breathing heavily with excitement. She would shudder at the thought of his voice and quickly come up with an excuse. She could always say that there was more work to be done and if _that_ was not true, she would excuse herself and go to the bathroom. There at least, she found some peace and quiet.

Mr. Darcy had been leaving early in the morning, before Lizzie had arrived, thereby avoiding any possible encounter. Not that there was anything to avoid, he reminded himself. The beautiful _young _girl, because she could not be older than eighteen, was his maid. He was intrigued by her—of that, he allowed himself to acknowledge but that was that. He was turning twenty seven this year, which brought along a heavy weight of responsibility. He had been running his father's business for a few years now. He had always wanted to settle down and start a family—but the opportunity never arose.

The weekend arrived and Lizzie was looking forward to her day off. She had arranged with Charlotte to have both Saturday and Sunday off, to the disappointment of Mark Collins. She chose to spend her day off in her favorite place: The New York Public Library. After finding a comfortable spot, she sat on a desk and began to peruse her favorite books.

Darcy had chosen not to go to the Hamptons. He made some excuse or another—though not admitting to himself the real reason. He told Charlie to still go with Caroline, Jane and his cousin, Flitz. Instead of doing work, like he usually did on his days off, he did an unexpected stop at the library. He hadn't been there in a few years—since he usually got his secretary to order in whichever books he pleased. The library reminded him of his mom, who often took him there and together they looked at Encyclopedias. Learning about the world, as she often called it, was one of his favorite pastimes. This past week made him think a lot about family…

He grabbed a volume of the Encyclopedia and sat on a familiar desk. Touching the rim of the Encyclopedia, he closed his eyelids to avoid his eyes from tearing. When he opened them again, he noticed Lizzie at the table in front of him. She was so enthralled by her book that she didn't even notice him. Something about her focused attention got him fixated. He was staring at her—trying to decipher _something_, though he wasn't sure _what_.

Lizzie suddenly looked up and caught none other than Mr. Darcy staring at her. He quickly looked away, making the situation even more uncomfortable. Since Lizzie was no one to avoid confrontation, she stood up and greeted him. He was, after all, her boss.

"Hello Mr. Darcy" she whispered, since they were in a library after all.

"Hi Elizabeth—"

"—please call me Lizzie" she interrupted, hating the formality of it all. She knew she would see him outside of his home, since Jane was dating Charlie.

"What brings you here?"

"The same thing that probably brings you" she answered with a smile.

"I see" he answered in his serious tone.

"Well, I'm leaving, see you tomorrow" she said, starting to walk away. Without thinking, he closed his encyclopedia and walked out after her.

"Why didn't you go to the Hamptons, Charlie told me he had invited you" asked Mr. Darcy, walking after her.

"I didn't…" Lizzie hesitated in her response, something she rarely did. She turned around and in a whisper answered, "I wanted to spend my only days off reading—I don't have as much time to read during the week. I only get to read during the week intermittently"

"Thoreau fan?" he asked with an unusual devilish smile.

"Yes" she answered with a smile, "You saw it in my bag?"

"Yes" he answered with a smile. She smiled back and they stood awkwardly for a few minutes. "Are you leaving now?" he asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes" she answered simply, not sure what to make of his sudden interest. "Goodbye" she added, turning around and leaving him there. Suddenly, Darcy realized why something about Lizzie had him fixated. Her chocolate brown eyes reminded him of his mom. They were the same color and they carried the same sweetness—though he could tell Lizzie's had a tint of suffering and he couldn't help wondering why.

* * *

><p>"I'm shocked your sister didn't come, dearest Jane" said Caroline, as she sipped a mojito. They were on Darcy's private beach, enjoying the sun. "I would have postulated that she would <em>jump<em> at the opportunity". Jane did not know what to make of Caroline's character just yet. She was falling for Charlie and wanted to impress his sister. Jane just smiled sweetly, not knowing how to respond. Charlie squeezed her hand and pulled her up—taking her into the water.

Caroline lifted her Dior sunglasses with her finger and stared at the lovebird making out in the water. "_Eww_" she grunted, putting her sunglasses back on. Her brother's current choice of girlfriend was sure to bring disrepute to the Bingley name. He needed a felicitous match—someone to his standard. She told her brother she would stop meddling in his personal affairs—and she wasn't one to renege—but this called for some major intervention.

* * *

><p>Darcy watched Lizzie walk away feeling very restive. He came back to his apartment and found Wickham lying on the sofa, watching TV.<p>

"Hullo" said Wickham, raising his glass of champagne and pretending to toast with him.

"I hope I made it pellucid George" said Darcy, "I want you out by the end of the month"

"Can you just wait till I bang that new maid of yours—she seems utterly delicious and I'm this close" he raised his fingers and pinched them together to demonstrate. Darcy was taken aback by his comment and a mixture of anger, jealousy and disgust arose within him.

"You will not sleep with her" he said seriously. "Women are not toys Wickham and she is a nice, assiduous girl that works for me. I will not allow her to fall under your claws of seduction"

"What about Georgiana?" teased a very drunk Wickham. Darcy's anger boiled—he grabbed Wickham by his shirt and raised him against the wall.

"You touch my sister and you are dead" he said, pronouncing the words slowly. "Hear me?"

"_Yeahh_…" said Wickham, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"I've dealt with you for long enough" he said letting go of him. "I want you out of here by the weekend. When I come back from work on Monday, I want you out of here". Wickham nodded. He realized Lizzie was scrupulous and would never have a one night stand. But it didn't hurt to try…even a kiss would enrage Darcy and at this stage, that is all he wanted to do.

* * *

><p>"Papa, how are you feeling?" asked Lizzie, sitting down by his bed.<p>

"Better now" he smiled sweetly. Lizzie put her hand on his and squeezed it tightly. She knew the end was approaching, as much as Jane denied it. A tear fell from her eye and her father sweetly wiped it off.

"Don't cry my beautiful princess" he said. Lizzie burst into tears, hugging her father dearly.

"I love it when you call me that" she mumbled in between tears. He kissed her forehead and patted her back.

"It will all be over soon" he murmured, hoping that without him, they would be better off. He felt like a burdensome burden that was weighing his beautiful daughters down. He closed his eyes for the last time.

* * *

><p>"Jane, what's wrong?" asked Charlie, noticing her face change colors. She had been talking on the phone with Lizzie for the past few minutes—seeming as if she was going to burst into tears. She hung up the phone and tears precipitated from her eyes. She flung her arms around Charlie and held him for support.<p>

"My father" she mumbled, in between sobs. He hugged her tightly when he understood what had happened. "We need to get back to city right away" she said, her usually serene eyes, looking bloodshot.

"Of course" he said, nodding, holding her tight in his arms.

* * *

><p>"JANE!" screamed Lizzie, hugging her sister as she entered through the door. Charlie stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. The paramedics were already there—wrapping Mr. Bennet.<p>

"I'm so sorry, I can't believe I wasn't here—it's my fault" exclaimed Jane, wrapping her arms around her sister's neck.

"It's no one's fault! We knew it was coming and so did he…" answered Lizzie, grabbing her sister by the arms. "Do _not _guilt yourself"

"I can't believe I was on the beach when he…" she couldn't even finish the sentence. Her sobs grew louder and she just sunk into Lizzie's arms.

* * *

><p>On a sunny Sunday morning, Lizzie and Jane donned on black dresses, shoes and opaque sunglasses for the sad occasion. It had been their second funeral, where they were mourning for a parent, in their young lives. The funeral felt like a blur—neither of them felt nor heard anything. It was too sudden, too painful. With a seemingly phlegmatic response, Lizzie greeted the few that were gathered there with a serene face. After everyone had left, she stayed by the coffin and completely broke down next to it—weeping like a small child. Charlie had already taken Jane back to his car. Mr. Darcy came, at the instance of Charlie and was watching Lizzie from afar. He understood what it was like to lose two parents.<p>

Lizzie felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up, surprised to find Mr. Darcy comforting her. He kneeled down next to her. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around her and cried in his arms—feeling as if that the most natural thing in the world. He held her close and whispered into her ear, "It is going to be okay". He patted her hair softly, saying "It's okay, just cry". And cry she did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Because I have a kind heart _and_ because this story is excitedly brewing in my head, I've decided to update it rather soon after the last update. I want to thank everyone that reviewed! It honestly makes me smile when I get a message that someone reviewed! I know people are reading this story because of the alerts and the traffic stats, but its SO nice when someone takes the time to let me know that they are enjoying it or offer suggestions. I'm sorry the last chapter was sad...its where the characters led me...

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 5:<strong>

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really…I'm not really thinking" murmured Lizzie, wiping off her tears. It was not in her nature to show weakness—especially to her boss. She attempted to stand up but stumbled. Darcy immediately offered his hand—helping her stand up. "Thanks" she muttered, dusting off her dress. Her brown eyes had lost certain softness to them—they were red and wet. Darcy stared at them intently, trying to read her mind. Seeing her overcome with sadness, brought out the emotions he had buried deep inside him all those years ago.

"I should go" she said, swallowing hard. She looked at the coffin and then looked away—blocking the tears that were threatening to pour out again. "I'm a mess" she said, forcing a smile. He smiled at her, admiring her ability to _feel_ overwhelming emotions.

"It's okay" he said, admiring her strength. "I understand".

"I know" she whispered, breathing hard. "Will it ever go away?" she asked out loud, knowing the answer.

"The emptiness?" he asked, taking a deep breath, "No, it comes back intermittently" he answered, putting his hands in his pockets. After a few minutes of comforting silence he offered, "Let me take you home". She shook her head softly, placing her hand on the coffin.

"I…I want to talk to him for a little bit more" she said, staring fondly at the place her father lay. She grabbed one of the white roses she had put on there earlier and started plucking out the petals.

"I'll wait for you" he said, taking a step back and giving her some privacy. Lizzie whispered a few words to her dad, kissed the coffin and turned around, taking a deep breath.

"Let's go" she said, regaining her usual confident. He nodded and walked next to her, each in deep silence. He offered again to give her a ride home but she declined it.

"I think a walk would be good for me" she said, closing her eyes and feeling the breeze. Darcy nodded, knowing the importance of not locking oneself up in times of suffering.

"Lizzie, you don't have to come to work this week" he said kindly, "And don't worry about the money".

"Thank you" she whispered, "But I don't think hiding in a box will be helpful either"

"You are right—go for some walks, read" he added with a smile, "just think, write, only a week, I think it'll be good for you"

"Okay" she said in a low voice. "Thank you Mr. Darcy". The formal mention of his name was a reality check for Will. He had forgotten who he had been comforting. She couldn't think straight—her thoughts and feelings weren't coherent but she felt an immense gratitude towards him.

"Of course" he answered, giving her a rare smile. She began to walk away but he grabbed her hand and turned her around. "If you need to talk—I understand what you are going through"

"I know, I can't really think right now but I appreciate your words of comfort, thank you" she answered honestly. Darcy watched her walk away and was overcome with his own feelings of emptiness. Seeing her break down in front of him was heartbreaking, especially because he hadn't allowed himself to mourn. The wounds hadn't healed because he pretended they didn't exist.

* * *

><p>"Want me to come inside?" asked Charlie, when he dropped Jane at her house.<p>

"No, thank you" she answered curtly. She didn't want to be angry at him but she couldn't help feel an immense feeling of guilt at missing her father's passing. "I'm feeling very soporific, I think I should go lay down"

"Okay, well call me when you need me" he suggested, waving her goodbye. He wanted to kiss her cheek but realized she made no move towards him. She nodded while looking down and entered the apartment, only to plummet unto her bed.

* * *

><p>"You lied" teased Peter , entering Mr. Darcy's office. A huge smile was plastered on his face, as he held a pile of magazines under his arms.<p>

"Excuse me?" asked Will, looking up from his computer. Peter threw down a magazine cover at Darcy's desk. It was a recent cover and it featured a picture of Will hugging the mysterious brunette at a cemetery.

"You said you wouldn't be seen again together" Peter explained. "Now I have a million more inquiries to answer to. At least give me a name…"

"No _and_ it wasn't planned. Her father passed away" answered Darcy, "This is ridiculous that they took a picture of this!" he added infuriated, the paparazzi had crossed the line, "She is mourning for goodness sake!"

"You sound pretty defensive for someone that is not that important" teased Peter, knowing that he pushing Darcy's buttons.

"It is the essence of the matter Peter. I don't have time to discuss this" answered Darcy tersely.

"So Sir what do I—"

"—ignore all inquiries" interrupted Darcy, looking back at his computer. He continued to type, indicating that this conversation was finished. Peter left the room realizing that this women meant to him more than they _both_ had originally thought.

* * *

><p>"Can you please stop moping Charlie?" said Caroline, sounding infuriated. "I honestly can't take much longer of this"<p>

"She hasn't returned any of my phone calls…it's been a week" said Charlie, in a soft whisper. Caroline raised her eyebrows, realizing this was her opportunity to plant a seed of doubt.

"Maybe she is busy?" she suggested, changing her tone of voice.

"Busy?" asked Charlie incredulously, "With what?"

"With _whom _might be a more appropriate question" added Caroline, taking a sip of her _Pina Colada_.

"What? Jane is not like that!" answered Charlie defensively. He was hurt enough—this was only adding salt to the wound.

"I didn't take her for a rebound type of girl either, but you never know…you've barely known her Charlie! It's been only a month of dating!"

"Yeah, but she is different…" murmured Charlie, thinking of all the thing that made her stand out.

"They _all_ start out different"

"No, I won't listen to this, I'm going to go see her" said Charlie determined, grabbing his keys. "Don't wait up for me"

* * *

><p>A week had already passed and Darcy hadn't heard anything from his latest employee. He hated to think of her that way, but it was the safest way to address her. It reminded him of the reality. That Monday morning, earlier than usually, Lizzie came back to work. She was hoping to find Mr. Darcy before he had left for work.<p>

She walked into his office, knocking softly before entering. He was already dressed in his suit—she hadn't changed into her uniform. She was wearing a pair of dark tight jeans and a gray v-neck shirt. Her voluminous hair was down, an usual look for her at the Darcy home. Will took a mental note of how much better her eyes looked—he could tell they had shed some tears but they seemed more relaxed.

"Mr. Darcy" began Lizzie, "I didn't get a chance to truly thank you for your kindness the other day. I am sorry if I was a mess in front of you. I can usually hold on to my equanimity but everything was so unexpected" she began. She took a deep breath and pulled out a book from her bag. She handed it to him, "This was my father's book, Utopia. It was his favorite and I wanted you to have it, as I now know how fond you are of reading"

"Thank you" said Darcy, taking the book from her. He could tell her valued this priceless treasure and was touched by her gesture. He looked into her eyes and wanted to melt inside of them—but a doorbell interrupted their thoughts.

"I'll get it" offered Lizzie, realizing the danger of being in close proximity to her handsome, and suddenly kind, boss. She opened the door and unfamiliar man came inside. He looked up and a huge smile spread on his face.

"Why hello, pleasure! You must be…" he said, intrigued.

"Lizzie" she answered, raising an eyebrow. She had no idea why this man was suddenly overcome with fascination at seeing her.

"Lizzie, who is it?" called Mr. Darcy from his room. He walked towards them. His face hardened as he saw none other than Peter, his Vice President of PR at the door.

"So this is where you've been hiding her?" asked Peter with a devilish smile on his face.

"I haven't been hiding anyone" said Darcy curtly. Lizzie looked at the two of them with puzzlement.

"I'm going to go change, let me know if you need anything" said Lizzie, desperately wanting an excuse to leave.

"So Lizzie is her name?" asked Peter again, as they sat in his study.

"What can I help you with?" asked Mr. Darcy, not knowing how to avoid this topic. Noting by the reaction of Lizzie, she hadn't seen any of the magazines, not that he expected her to be the kind of girl that wasted her time with that trash.

"I tried calling you but your phone was off…Mr. Bell called me this morning and wanted to have an urgent lunch meeting with you. He wanted to put you on the cover of _Time_ magazine and I thought these news deserved to be told in person. But now that I'm here, you can also give me some background on your mystery girl…"

"She is not my—"

"Can I offer the two of you some coffee?" asked Lizzie, walking back in with her uniform on. Peter's face dropped. He was flabbergasted. He did not know what to say.

"No thank you Lizzie" said Darcy kindly, wanting her to leave as to avoid further questioning.

"She is your maid?" whispered Peter, looking back to make sure she wasn't listening. "This is going to make headlines, oh my, how am I going to cover this up?"

"Relax Peter, _nothing_ is happening" replied Darcy nonchalantly.

"You've been photographed _twice_! What's next, she is pregnant?"

"Lower your voice, of course _not_, she is only eighteen—"

"—_eighteen_? Wow, the news just keep getting better and better—if this gets out"

"It _won't_. She is tolerable but not handsome enough to tempt me" responded Darcy in a cold voice, hoping to put an end to this conversation. He heard a cup fall right outside his office door and realized Lizzie had listened to the conversation.

"Crap" he muttered, running out of his library. "Lizzie" he called, catching up to her. She was in the kitchen, cleaning the cup that had just fallen.

"I'm sorry I overheard" she said immediately, not looking straight into his eyes.

"I don't know what to say" he muttered, passing his hand through his hair. "I _do_ find you very beautiful—I just needed him to back off. There have been some pictures circulating, obviously with spurious rumors, and I just wanted him to drop the subject"

"Ah ha" said Lizzie, "It doesn't matter, I mean he _does_ have a point, I _am_ your maid and I don't that would help your reputation. I wouldn't want to be the cause of your disrepute"

"You are not! Lizzie, I'm sorry, for so many things, for the way we met, for the way I reacted, for the way you caught me with Caroline, I wish we could start over, I wish you weren't working for me…"

"What are you trying to say?" asked Lizzie, thinking his kind streak was over and he was going to fire her.

"Lizzie, I don't know when this happened but I care for you for more than I've allowed myself to admit" he muttered, "There I said it!" he added with a laugh, as if in victory in spite of himself. "In spite of my better judgment and the opinion of my friends and colleagues, I've fallen for you…." he added in a whisper, staring at her enchanting chocolate brown eyes.

Lizzie stared at him puzzlingly, not knowing how to respond.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:How should Lizzie respond? I honestly do not know...I have mixed feelings about the whole thing. This chapter really wrote itself and I was hesitant to allow Darcy to tell Lizzie his feelings right away. First of all, she has only known him for a month...it seems kind of weird. Darcy's main connection towards Lizzie, which I've mentioned a couple of times is her eyes...they remind him of his mom. There is definitely a connection with her, in relation to his mom, that makes the pull towards her much stronger.

I know in the original P&P Lizzie rejects Darcy after this insulting "marriage proposal"...should she do so here too?

Looking forward to your comments and I hope everyone has a great weekend! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: I LOVED all the reviews and I want to thank everyone for writing such thoughtful comments! I enjoyed reading each one of them and have responded accordingly at the bottom of this chapter. In gratitude for the reviews, I decided to publish this as soon as possible. It was very difficult writing out this conversation but I really tried to let the characters do the talking. I hope you enjoy it…

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 6:<strong>

"Lizzie?" asked Darcy, after a few moments of silence. He was beginning to get worried.

"Yeah, _sorry_…this is all just too sudden" answered Lizzie, snapping out of the shock that accompanied his declaration. She knew what she _wanted_ to say but she didn't know how to formulate it. Something told her it wasn't going to be easy.

"I know, it happened very suddenly for me too" said Darcy, reaching for her hand. He caressed her hand inside of his and looked at her lovingly. Lizzie stared at her hand in his grasp and looked up at his eyes. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"No, that's not what I—"

"—Will" interrupted Peter, popping his head in the kitchen, "I'm leaving now, I'll see you in the office?"

"Yeah" said Darcy, looking at his friend and employee.

"Pleasure meeting you Lizzie" said Peter, reaching out for her hand. She shook his hand politely, feeling a bit woozy. She was overwhelmed with everything that was happening.

"Likewise" she whispered, looking down uncomfortably. Peter left the kitchen, leaving them alone again.

"Where were we?" said Darcy, raising her chin with his finger.

"I" muttered Lizzie, pulling her hand out of his grasp and wiping the sweat buds that were suddenly appearing on her forehead. "I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything" he whispered, staring at her lips. He leaned in and she took a step back, pushing him away.

"I don't think you are getting what I'm saying" she more firmly, "I am grateful at your kindness this past week _but_ I'm going through a lot right now, I haven't been able to think lately, even more so about _anyone_ in that sense…"

"What do you mean?"

"My father just…" she gulped loudly, "This is just not a good time"

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't plan to say anything now but things just happened and I felt like I needed to tell you how I felt…"

"—In spite of your better judgment?" she asked sarcastically. It is not that she liked him but the way he declared his love for her left much to be desired. It only reinforced her formed opinion of his haughtiness.

"Is_ that_ what is bothering you?" asked Darcy incredulously.

"Well no, I mean _yes_, obviously, which woman wants to hear that a man likes her _in spite _of his better judgment and the opinion of his friends? I doubt _that _would be flattering"

"—so you are rejecting me because I was_ honest_?" interrupted Darcy, getting more heated with every word that she uttered. This was not the response he was expecting.

"_Honest_? That's what rudeness is called nowadays? I don't care about the way you said it, it only confirmed for me that you would be the last person on earth who I could ever be prevailed upon to date! Since the moment I met you, I saw how arrogant you were!" she said, breathing heavily. Darcy stared at her with obvious hurt in his eyes.

"So this is your opinion of me?" he asked softly, looking intently at her eyes.

"You have already told me _your _opinion of _me_" she answered defiantly, thinking of the way he had just insulted her. They stood staring at each other, surrounded by a tangible, heavy silence.

"I'm sorry to have detained you from your work for long enough, Miss Bennet" he said coldly, "I will now leave you". Lizzie saw the hurt in his eyes and impetuously called his name.

"Mr. Darcy!" she called out after him, grabbing his arm. He looked back at her and attempted to ignored the way her touch felt, "I am sorry, I honestly am very thankful for the way you've treated me, I'm just still mourning and…"

"…and I'm disdainful to you, I get it" he added, taking a deep breath. She shook her head, _he doesn't understand_.

"I don't think I should work here anymore" she added in a whisper.

"No, you _should _work here, this won't happen again, I assure you" he added firmly. Even though he was hurt, he understood it was his doing and she needed the job. She shook her head defiantly. He realized she was just as intractable as him and had made up her mind.

"Thank you for everything" she said, reaching for her bag that was behind him and heading for the door. Darcy stood there by the kitchen door, watching her leave, with a sunken heart.

Lizzie walked out of the penthouse with alacrity. A rush of emotions came over her and she felt tears drop from her eyes. The doorman looked at her worried—she just wiped off her tears and kept walking. Letting out a deep breath, she took in everything that had happened. _Did I do the right thing?_ She wondered to herself.

* * *

><p>Darcy sat on his desk replaying the conversation that had happened earlier that morning. In the midst of the sea of emotions, he took out his pen and began to write. He poured out his emotions on the piece of paper, writing out what he hadn't even admitted to himself. A few minutes into the letter, he heard a knock on the door which disrupted his train of thought.<p>

"_Darce_?" asked Peter, before walking in. Darcy gave him a look of disbelief but signaled him to enter.

"Honestly, if there was a worst-timing-award, you'd win it" he said jokingly, revealing his _rare _million-dollar smile.

"Does it come with a cash prize?" teased Peter, taking a seat. "Are you okay?" he asked, sounding honestly concerned. "I'm sorry about how I dealt with everything. We have are friends before becoming colleagues (or I should say, your _employee_) and I'm sorry if I was harsh about Lizzie. She seems like a great girl, _heck_, if I wasn't married, I'd tap that"

"You are _not_ married" noted Darcy.

"_Right_, well in that case…" teased Peter, making Darcy laugh. "I'm _joking_. But in all seriousness, you okay? I've never seen you butcher a piece of paper before like that"

Darcy laughed, appreciating Peter's ability to relax him. "I know you were doing your job. The media loves talking and I, _for better or for worse_, hate listening"

"Yes, well, it's part of the business but we made a decision when I took on this job that your personal life is _your_ personal life, not the company's" said Peter in all seriousness. "I'm sorry if I didn't respect your privacy"

"Don't worry" said Darcy, walking over and giving him a manly hug. Peter patted his back warmly.

"I'm glad that is settled. So how did everything turn out with this mystery girl? We should give her a nickname by the way, it could be our thing"

"How about _heartbreaker_?" answered Darcy in an inaudible tone. "I rather not discuss it at this moment. Can you please tell my secretary to call in Collins? I have an urgent errand for him"

"Sure" answered Peter with a knowing smile, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Lizzie got to her house and plummeted unto the couch with exhaustion. She wanted to take a hot shower and think about everything that had transpired. The burden of emotions and exhaustion became too heavy and she dozed off. Her short respite was interrupted by the doorbell. She blinked her eyes and slowly became aware of her surroundings. Knocking into a few things on the way, she reached the door and looked through the peep hole. To her horror the creepy Collins was outside her door, holding unto an envelope. Lizzie hesitantly opened the door, hoping this was still a nightmare and she could soon wake up.<p>

"Lizzie" said Mr. Collins in an official tone, "I have brought this envelope for you from Mr. Darcy". Lizzie winced at the mention of his name as memories of the morning came pouring in.

"Thank you" she said, not allowing him a moment to say anything else. She excused herself and shut the door, looking at the envelope with puzzlement. She opened it and noticed that a letter was enveloping a check. She unfolded the letter and began to read the beautiful cursive writing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I hate to leave you with another cliffhanger…don't hate me! I wanted to publish this early and sometimes, we have to make sacrifices.

What do you think the letter says? How do you think she is going to respond? Did you like Lizzie's response? Darcy's response? Ahhhh I want to hear your thoughts on this chapter! (if you wish to share them ;) )

_Here are responses to the reviews:_

**clarinetto14**: haha sorry about the cliffhanger but I'm glad you liked it. I guess now you know how she responded—what did you think?

**amandald98**: your review really made me think. Yes, she defiantly had to tell him that it was the wrong time (because it was awful timing but it just kind of flowed). By the way, I love all suggestions, even if you are not the "author" lol. So Peter IS a nice guy, he just works in the PR department and if we see it from his point of me, I mean it would be BAD if it gets out that Mr. Darcy is dating his maid, on many levels it would look wrong and he is worried about the PR aspect but I added the convo between peter and darcy for your sake, to kind of clarify his persona since I do think he had good intentions.

**jwoo2525**: haha sorry it wasn't nice. She does reject him because its just the wrong time and she is caught completely off guards but perhaps she will change her mind…? Perhaps sooner than she even realizes…

**angela87**: haha I loved your suggestion. I toyed with the idea of making something like that their conversation but I couldn't picture Lizzie, being Lizzie, wanting to stay working for him after such an uncomfortable scenario. (though it was a great idea!). I totally hear you on the sad parts, I hate reading the wickham part and also in other novels, for i.e. "North and South" which is one of my fav, the part where he thinks she is having an affair, im like noooo! Lol so I will try to get to the good parts faster but obviously, as in life, there are always some "sad" moments…

**justlovefanfiction2901:** both were great suggestions! I hope you liked how the convo turned out? and yes it was quick but again, I wasn't planning on this happening, it just kind of flowed. I also think that darcy surprised himself…

**Ivy2010**: haha I hear your dilemma. Its hard bc even when you read the original, your like "no! what a jerk!" but you know that deep down he is perfect for her but like everything in life, it needs to be at the right time

**DianeJ**: lol im sorry! I can only say this: there will be more angst AND more love later on ;) the story has just begun

**Gally619:** she DEF is emotionally raw (loved how you phrased it) and I think you saw that in this chapter. She does cry and she IS confused and she also needs to figure out a bunch of things but you can't blame her for having darcy nowhere near her mind…

**YepItsMe**: im glad you liked the chapter and im sorry about the cliffhanger lol thank you for putting SO much thought into the review! I honestly enjoyed reading it and feeling like you understood the characters which means (hopefully) that im doing a good job portraying them lol. lizzie IS practical and she is not per se offended at his comment, I mean it is rude but she already saw/felt how he treated her when he found out she was his maid, so she doesn't accept anything glamorous but it is still painful and I think she mostly uses that as a way to argue with him because she doesn't want to tell him straight out "I do not like you. I think you are a prick. Period" lol

Yeah the whole jane/bingley thing, its not in this chapter but it will hopefully be in the next. We'll see where that goes but jane DEF feels guilt and she needs even more space than lizzie because she doesn't feel she had closure…

**lady555**: thank YOU! Im so glad you liked it and I know that sometimes people think even to write "this is great" is such a waste but honestly, even those "small" comments are very sweet and I appreciate you letting me know that you are enjoying the story!

**doughbird007**: haha darcy is capable of making someone feels disparate feelings at the same time. He does get rejected—are you happy? Lol (p.s. im glad you are liking the story!)

**Momoe**: thank you! The truth is that summaries can never say enough bc the word limit is so short but im glad you gave it a shot and that you are finding it enjoyable thus far! By the way, I LOVE questions and comments so do not worry, I will GLADLY answer all of them:

I hear your concern about this coming on too fast and that is why I wrote that darcy connects lizzie with his mom and that was a huge pull for him. he has never really been excited about a woman before so this is the first time that something remotely real appears, he is not sure how to act. He thinks a lot so this is the first time that he is letting his emotions drive him. it is fast and hence unexpected for lizzie and thus she HAS to reject him but it has been a month of their acquaintance and he is not proposing marriage, he just realizes that she is something special and wants to express that…

1. Colonel flitz might make an entrance, I don't really plan ahead when it comes to writing stories bc like I've said before, I try to let the characters write themselves. Do you have an idea of how he could come in? I'd love to hear it!

2. So charlotte is there and I've already mentioned that she seems to be interested in the creepy Collins, which lizzie finds odd. They are not that close, as of now, but perhaps her character will grow as well.

3. So Lydia is MIA as of now, there are many secrets or untold things about lizzie's family that the audience and darcy are unaware of. Im not sure if Lydia will be among them or if another troublesome family member will make its way into the story.

4. Georgi will make an appearance; she is currently in England, studying abroad. Have no fear, Georgiana will come in at some point. Perhaps with wickham, perhaps not, we'll see how things play out…

**BLANK DOCUMENT RAH aka Raine**: haha I know, she does get upset but like someone else mentioned in a review, she IS practical and knows that he is arrogant, this just confirms her previous opinion of him, which wasn't very favorable…

**.Dancer**: haha yes, darcy is finally opening up and showing some emotions. Like I mentioned in the other chapter, he didn't even allow himself to feel his parents' deaths…he needs to get in touch with his emotions and this was defiantly a big step for him!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm really happy that you are all enjoying the story and thank for you letting me know that! Here is hot-off-the-press, a new chapter! I was so excited that I couldn't wait to publish this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

"_Lizzie, _

_Do not worry. This letter does not contain any of the sentiments which were so disgusting to you earlier today. I apologize in advance if my sticking this letter with your check seems like an act of chicanery—I will not deny that I thought you wouldn't read it if I didn't hid it in your paycheck. _

_I believe I owe you an apology for the way I addressed you earlier today. I cannot recant what I said because once something is said, it cannot be unsaid. After much thought, I realize that my approach was not felicitous. Thought it might have been blunt, I will not deny that I acted against my better judgment. I was raised with the constant reminder that I was to marry a woman of high class, worthy of the Darcy name. I didn't know what that meant till I met you. I know we haven't had many conversations but since the beginning, there was something in you that had me enthralled. You remind me of my beloved mother, who was the quintessential model of goodness, integrity and uprightness. I only hope to find someone that even remotely resembles her. I was taken off guard when that resemblance was seen in you. As your employer, I did not allow myself to think anything more of you but my feelings led me elsewhere. _

_I acted for the first time impetuously without ruminating the idea for a while. I do not regret that you got a taste of my raw feelings. On hindsight, I realize how faulty my timing was. I understand that mourning takes time—I should have respected your need for closure. Regardless of what happened today, I want you to know that the position is still yours if you wish to work here. I can also help you find something else, since my trenchant action put you in this predicament. _

_Do not hesitate to inform me of any way that I can be of help._

_Mr. Flitzwilliam Darcy_"

Lizzie read the letter a couple of times before she sat down on the couch, letting out a heavy sigh. Overcome with exhaustion and a plethora of disparate feelings, she fell asleep, holding on to the letter.

* * *

><p>Charlie looked like a truck had run him over. He was standing by the corner of Jane's building, waiting for her to come in <em>or<em> out. He wasn't even sure. He had attempted to call and see her but to no avail. She didn't respond any messages. He had been seriously worried but he knew she was alive because he saw that she had signed in to work. This made him feel like she was purposely ignoring him-hitting him like daggers in his heart. He saw Jane walk out of the subway and walk towards him. Her face dropped the moment their eyes met. He dreaded that his suspicion had been right.

"Hullo" he said softly, hesitantly walking over to her. She looked down uncomfortably and shifted her weight in an attempt to make the situation less awkward.

"Hi" she said, in her typical ethereal voice. He stood there examining her with his eyes—searching for a trace of _her_.

"I was worried about you" he muttered, deafened by the heavy silence that surrounded them. She simply nodded to his comment and bit her lip nervously.

"Charlie" she said, looking straight into his eyes. He met her eyes and noticed they were still wet—it seemed like she had been eternally crying. "I need time" she let out in a half-whisper, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry…I should have called you back, I just didn't know how to say anything…I'm just…a lot right now, I'm..."

"Wait, what are you trying to say?" said Charlie, taking a step backward. "You want to take a break?" She shook her head, avoiding his intense gaze.

"I think we should break up" she said hurriedly, hoping that if she said it fast, it would hurt less.

"I don't understand. I get it you are suffering, but I'm_ also_ suffering just looking at you this way. We can get through this _together_…"

"It is _because_ we were together that I didn't get a chance to say goodbye" said Jane, revealing what was really eating her up. She felt an immense amount of guilt that was weighing her down.

"You think it's _my_ fault?" asked Charlie flabbergasted. He looked at her in disbelief and continued, "I didn't know that—"

"—of course it's _not_ your fault! I just need a break. I'm sorry Charlie, please _understand_" she pleaded, looking at him with her beautifully enchanting blue eyes.

"I'm sorry but I can't" responded Charlie. He looked down and holding back more emotions than he was willing to admit, he turned around and left her standing, all alone. Jane took a deep breath and watched him go. It pained her to pain him but there was nothing else she could do. She needed time. She needed space. She needed closure.

Jane walked into the apartment, surprised to see Lizzie curled up on the coach, fast asleep. She was clutching a hand-written letter, which only added to this anomaly. Lizzie moved slightly when she heard Jane walk in.

"Jane?" she asked, not opening her eyes.

"Hey" said Jane, sitting down next to her. "You okay? What are you doing here?" Lizzie sat up slowly, opened her eyes and slowly regained consciousness. She then told her sister everything that had happened earlier that day.

"_Oh my_" whispered Jane, taking in all the information.

"Yeah" murmured Lizzie, putting her hand on her head. "I need a shower _and_ I need to sleep"

"Of course" said Jane, hoping her sister would reveal more of her thoughts and feelings on the matter, instead of just the synopsis of the events. However, she knew Lizzie was private and she would share when she was ready.

* * *

><p>Within a few weeks, life regained a sense of normalcy for the Bennet sisters. Lizzie found a salesman job at Barnes &amp; Nobles that didn't pay <em>as much<em> as she was earning in the Darcy household, but it was rather enjoyable. During her free time she was at leisure to peruse through her favorite books. Jane had requested to do a morning shift—an action not gone unforeseen by Dr. Bingley. She realized the way she handled the situation was not felicitous but during moments of intense emotions, it is difficult to think properly. In those moments, sometimes the best solution is simply the most pragmatic.

Lizzie was ringing costumers when a familiar face came to the counter.

"Lizzie!" exclaimed Charlotte, smiling wider than ever.

"So good to see you!" said Lizzie, honestly missing her friend. They hadn't been very close but during those long hours in the Darcy household, they had kept each other company. Charlotte was a sweet, amiable young woman.

"I'm engaged!" gushed Charlotte, showing Lizzie the rock on her finger.

"Wow" said Lizzie, gasping in shock. It is not that Charlotte was _un-marriageable_ but she didn't know she was dating anyone seriously. "To who?"

"To Mark Collins" said Charlotte, with excitement in her eyes.

"To _creepy_ Collins?" asked Lizzie in disbelief.

"Lizzie!" rebuked Charlotte, giving her a half-smile.

"Sorry" she murmured, revealing a smile, "But he _is _creepy!"

"He is great and he wants to marry me—and I'm not like you, you know. I'm not waiting for prince charming to sweep me off my feet. I'm way past my expiration date, with no suitors…this is good for me" explained Charlotte in all earnest. Lizzie simply nodded, feeling it was best to not voice her opinion on _her_ decision.

"I went to your house but Jane told me you were working here—I wanted to ask you something…" she began. Lizzie raised an eyebrow, not sure where this was leading. "Will you be my maid of honor?" Lizzie's mouth dropped. She could not be in more shock. They had barely known each other but she knew Charlotte didn't have many friends.

"Of course" said Lizzie, hugging her friend dearly. "It would be my honor, _pun intended_" she added with an overly dramatic wink. They spoke for a few more minutes and Charlotte noted that she needed to get back to work.

"How is Mr. Darcy doing?" asked Lizzie nonchalantly, she convinced herself she was only asking to make conversation. She wasn't _really_ interested in the answer.

"He is great, he is coming to the wedding!" said Charlotte, sounding pleased. "Mark asked him to be his best man!" Lizzie looked at her in disbelief. "We'll see you in a few weeks—the wedding is the first week of August, in Mr. Darcy's house in the Hamptons"

"Great" murmured Lizzie, waving her friend goodbye. Lizzie didn't know why but her stomach became filled with butterflies at the thought of seeing him there. _Did the maid of honor and best man usually walk down the isle together? _She thought to herself with horror. She shook that thought out of her head and went back to work—ignoring the temptation to dwell on Mr. Darcy.

* * *

><p>That Sunday, on her day off, Lizzie went to the NYU Hospital to volunteer. She had been going for years—and was known by most of the staff. She entered the Children's Cancer Ward and began her rounds. As she was walking into a room she heard a familiar voice reading a book. She poked her head and saw Mr. Darcy, wearing a clown's nose, reading "The Itsy Bitsy Spider" with a funny voice. Children were gathered around him and were laughing and smiling at his voice interpretations. Lizzie stood there frozen—a smile crept on her lips as she saw this tender side of Mr. Darcy.<p>

"Who is that?" asked Lizzie, calling one of the nurses over, knowing the answer. She wanted to be discreet about her inquiries.

"That is Mr. Darcy" she whispered, volunteering no additional information.

"Does he come here often?" probed Lizzie, attempting to sound nonchalant.

"After his mother passed away from Cancer he donated this entire award anonymously—I only found out because I saw the papers while filing once. He also comes here sporadically and plays with the children. They_ love_ him. He has been coming for _years_" she said, with true admiration in her eyes.

Lizzie smiled at this information and turned back to look at him. She bit her lips and with a heavy sigh, walked away. Her dread at seeing him at the wedding turned into excitement as a realization was beginning to form that she had perhaps misjudged and misunderstood him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_: I'm trying to keep the story fresh and with some unexpected turns and twists. What do you think will happen at the wedding? What did you think of this chapter?

Looking forward to your comments!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note**_: Thank you to all the wonderful reviews! They make me want to keep writing! I love this chapter-I hope you do too...

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 8:<strong>

The last week of July came along with a heat wave—warming up the city of New York. Jane fanned herself with her hands, as she walked around Central Park, searching for Lizzie. After a few weeks of solitude, she realized she _missed _Charlie. Thinking of him only brought along regret. As much as her decision had hurt—it was the right decision at the moment. She was considering calling him, apologizing and seeing if there was any possibility to try things again. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes to feel the wind blow against her. Letting out a heavy sigh, she opened her eyes and noticed her beautiful sister sitting on a patch of grass, reading a book. _Typical_.

"Hey Lizzie" said Jane, sitting down next to her sister. "It's _packed_!"

"I know" said Lizzie, rolling her eyes. "_and_ it's _SO _hot!"

"I know" murmured Jane, wiping off some sweat from her forehead, "Is Charlotte's wedding going to be outdoors? Are you going to melt?" asked Jane.

"What am I? Wicked witch of the west?" teased Lizzie, laughing out loud at her own joke.

"Isn't next week?"

"Yeah" said Lizzie. She had attempted to take the wedding out of her mind and focus only on her work (though it didn't require much focusing _per se_). The wedding brought along another certain item to mind and she had preferred to ignore it.

"Are you nervous about seeing Mr. Darcy?" asked Jane hesitantly, knowing her sister was thinking the exact same thing.

"Whatever happened between us was scotched. I just hope it's not awkward" answered Lizzie, shrugging her shoulders. Their conversation was cut short by a Frisbee that was thrown at them. Lizzie grabbed it, stood up and was about to throw it back when she noticed it was Wickham who had thrown it.

"Hey" he said, whipping out his enchanting smile. It was infelicitous that he was blessed with such good looks.

"Nice to see a familiar face" said Lizzie, handing him the Frisbee.

"I hear you are no longer working for the Darcy's" said Wickham, sitting down next to Lizzie.

"My loss, I assure you" she answered honestly, realizing how her opinion had changed dramatically since her last encounter with Will. Her eyes wondered, thinking deeply of the subject of their conversation.

"Right" murmured Wickham, surprised by her answer. He turned his attention to Jane, "Is this your sister?"

"Yes, this is Jane. Jane this is George Wickham" said Lizzie, introducing them. Jane reached over and gave him her hand politely.

"Is it possible that your parents made such stunning sisters?" remarked Wickham. His compliment didn't face Lizzie who was used to his method of enchantment.

"Anything is possible" said Lizzie coldly—she had enough of his frivolity. "Well, sorry to cut you off, but we were just leaving". She stood up, followed by Jane. She grabbed their stuff abruptly, linked arms with Jane and walked away. Jane looked at her puzzlingly.

"Why are we leaving?" whispered Jane once they were far enough. Lizzie let out a heavy sigh. There wasn't anything that she could point her finger to but there was something in her gut instinct that told her to stay _far_ away.

"Wickham is Wickham. He is not bellicose or dangerous—at least not that I know of—and he does come off as charming but he is creep. He used to live in the Darcy household and the way he was looking at you was _disgusting_. I hate it when guys harass women with their eyes, it's utterly—" whispered Lizzie, not looking back to see if Wickham was staring. Jane's attention wavered and she suddenly stopped walking.

"—Jane, you okay?" asked Lizzie, looking at the direction that her vision was currently fixated. Her eyes narrowed in on what had caused Jane to stop abruptly. Dr. Bingley was sitting on a bench with a beautiful blonde. Their hands were intertwined and he was smiling fondly at the laughing beauty. Lizzie noticed a tear drop from Jane's eyes, though she quickly wiped it off. Her eyes tore away from them and she began walking faster, dragging Lizzie with her.

"This picnic was a bad idea" murmured Lizzie.

"Agreed" said Jane, forcing a smile.

* * *

><p>Lizzie looked in the mirror and was pleased with her reflection. She was never the type to be diffident about her looks—but for some odd reason, she had butterflies in her stomach the entire morning! Charlotte had picked out a purple, fitted, knee-length bridesmaid dress with a modest neck line. Though it was a modest dress, it hugged her body perfectly. She curled her hair herself—getting those natural locks that fall. As she was putting on her make-up, butterflies kept creeping up her stomach with the thought of one <em>particular <em>guest. She hadn't seen him yet since she had driven down earlier with Charlotte. After feeling satisfied with her appearance, she went into Charlotte's room to help her.

Charlotte looked beautiful—or as beautiful as someone who isn't can look. Her mother was helping her with her veil and they both smiled fondly at Lizzie as she walked in.

"Ready to be the future Mrs. Collins?" asked Lizzie, making Charlotte smile.

"Yes" said Charlotte, a huge smile spreading on her face. "Thank you for coming Lizzie" said Charlotte, squeezing her hand. After the final touch-ups, they made their way downstairs where the wedding planner was directing the wedding party. Mark Collins was in a separate room so that he wouldn't see the bride.

Lizzie was holding on to Charlotte's train, when the wedding planner, Jody, called her over.

"Are you the maid of honor?" she asked in her thick Brooklyn accent. She barely had time to answer when she continued, "You will be walking with the best man—where is he?" she asked, looking around. At the same Lizzie and Jody looked towards Darcy who had just hung up the phone. Lizzie's and Darcy's eyes met and she looked away feeling embarrassed and ashamed. He walked over to her and stopped within a few inches from her face. No words needed to be spoken. Unfortunately, their nonverbal communication was interrupted by the noisy wedding planner.

"You two, you are walking in together, arms linked—_capiche_? The bride needs to go into the room so that the groom won't see her…" she kept on yapping but Lizzie and Darcy were simply staring at each other.

"How are you?" he inquired, ignoring the cacophony surrounding them. He had also been anxious to see her. His main motive for accepting Mr. Collin's request of being the Best Man was when Charlotte accidently let it slip that she was planning on asking Lizzie to be her Maid of Honor.

"Good, thank you" she answered pithily, not knowing what else to say. She crossed her arms and let out a quiet sigh, wanting the moment to end while at the same time wanting it to last forever.

"How is Jane doing?" he asked politely, "Charlie told me she changed her shift"

"Yes, she did. She is doing better, thank you for asking" answered Lizzie. "How are you?"

"Good" he said, laughing at the formality of their conversation. "Where are you working now?"

"Barnes & Nobles" she answered, a smile forming on her lips.

"_Ahhh_, I'm sure you enjoy _that_ job" he said, with a smile.

"It has its perks, though the company was better at my previous job" she answered, unaware that she was flirting. She reddened at the realization and was happy when Jodi snapped them back into reality. Their friendly conversation had been cut short. They listened to Jodi yap and then Darcy offered Lizzie his arm, as they were to walk in together. Lizzie grasped his arm and felt a shock run up and down her body. She looked up and their eyes locked for a few seconds. Darcy smiled fondly at her, hoping his current manner would override her previous opinion of him.

* * *

><p>The ceremony was uneventful, except for the sloppy (and <em>disgusting<em>) kiss that Collins planted on Charlotte. She bore it and Lizzie was comforted by the fact that Charlotte looked truly happy. The reception was small—as neither of them had many friends. Lizzie went to the bar to get a drink in order to relieve the buildup of tension she currently felt. After their conversation before the ceremony, they hadn't spoken again. She didn't realize how many drinks she had drunk throughout the night but it was enough to make her feel _very_ relaxed. She was sitting down, watching people dance when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Do you want to dance?" said Darcy, who had had a couple of drinks in order to build up the courage to ask her to dance.

"Sure" said Lizzie, giving him her hand. He pulled her closely to her, enjoying the feel of her body against him. She unthinkingly wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her back. The feeling of having her so close was overwhelming. No words needed to be spoken—the chemistry between them was tangible.

The song ended abruptly, as their thoughts were still spinning out of control. The sounds of people clapping for the band brought them back to reality. Lizzie clapped as well, stealing some looks at Darcy who was staring intently at her. She blushed and looked down.

"Come" he whispered, pulling her towards the beach. The reception was in the backyard of the house, which faced the beach. They got to the sand, which was not illuminated and they kicked off their shoes. Without asking, he pulled her close to her again and they continued dancing—replacing music for the sound of the ocean. The moonlight was shining on them creating the perfect scenery. Carried away by the alcohol currently pulsating through their veins and the buildup of unspoken emotions, they continued dancing,_ very_ close to each other.

"I wanted to thank you for your letter" whispered Lizzie into his ear. They slowed down and locked eyes—only a few inches away from each other. She wanted him to know that her opinion about him had changed. She needed to tell him. He stopped moving and reached for her hands. She looked at their hands intertwined and brought them up to her chest. He felt her heart beating fast in response to his touch. He cupped her face and leaned in—kissing her passionately. She kissed him back, surprising herself at the fervor that her body wanted him. He wasn't expecting an enthusiastic response which only made him deepen the kiss.

"We should get back" said Lizzie, breathing heavily, as she pulled away from the kiss. She began to walk away but Darcy grabbed her arm and pulled her back violently—wrapping his arm around her waist. He kissed her again passionately, caressing her back with his hands. She cupped his face and kissed him—loosing herself into the night.

* * *

><p>"<em>Urgh<em>" grunted Lizzie, waking up with a terrible headache. She tried to sit up but was overcome with dizziness. Squinting, she turned her head sideways and was startled to see Darcy sleeping next to her. She grabbed the covers closer to her as an instinct and was shocked to realize she was _completely naked_ underneath them.

"Crap" she muttered, trying to recall what happened the night before. Memories kept pouring in, reddening her cheeks with embarrassment.

"Hey" whispered Darcy, waking up from the sounds she made. "Good morning" he murmured in her ear, kissing her cheek softly. Lizzie froze. She had enjoyed talking (and well kissing him) but she wasn't the type of girl to do this. She had always planned to save_ it_ for marriage...

"What exactly happened last night?" she asked, sitting up. He stared at her hoping she wasn't regretting the most wonderful night of his life.

"Do you want me to spell it out for you?" asked Darcy with a smirk. "Or I could show you" he teased, realizing she wasn't asking with a face of disgust. She blushed at his remark and revealed a smile—easing the tension. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, cupping her face with both of his hands.

"I think I'm going to throw up" she said, releasing herself suddenly from his kiss. She grabbed the bed sheet, wrapped it around her and darted for the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach in the toilet. He was relieved to know that she didn't want to throw up because of _him_. He eagerly waited for her to come out-wondering how all of this was going to turn out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_: This was a hard chapter to write and I really wanted the characters to make it flow. I hesitated about the ending of this chapter, specially what happened the night of the wedding. It is DEF agaisnt Lizzie's character to do that but I think with all the drinks they both had and the buildup of emotions, it is possible for them to get driven by the moment.

Did you like the chapter? Was it sweet? Real? Did you feel the characters were being true to themselves? (I hope so!)

What will happen next? How will Lizzie (and Darcy) respond? Should the paparazzi get involved and ruin some happiness? Should anything come as a result of them having unprotected sex? How should everyone else respond? Will people already know or will they find out? Lizzie is going to school soon...how is this going to play a role in all of it?

Its all going to get much better from here, I already have some ideas and some things written. I LOVE to hear your opinions, thoughts and suggestions. I'm really looking forward to them ;)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note**_: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! This short, albeit sweet, chapter is my way of saying thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 9:<strong>

Lizzie stayed in the bathroom longer than she needed to, ruminating on the previous night's events. The thought that her deceased parents would be ashamed of her saddened her. After ten minutes that felt like an eternity, she walked out, greeted by an anxious Darcy.

"Are you okay?" asked Darcy. He had spent those ten minutes pacing in agony, racking his brain of how Lizzie was going to respond. He hadn't planned for any of this to happen. The previous night had been so perfect—he didn't want to lose her _again_. Though he reminded himself that _sadly _she had never been his. The way she responded to his touches last night—and the way they _connected_, it was impossible that she didn't feel the same way. He walked over to her, hearing her nervous breathing. He noticed she looked a little dizzy so he grabbed her arms in order to keep her stable. She took a deep breath and avoided looking at him in the eye.

"Yeah, I feel better, thanks" muttered Lizzie, still struggling to formulate her words "…_though_…you should know, I _never_ do this" she murmured, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Last night was my _first_ time" she said, looking down again. He loved her honesty and the purity conveyed in her eyes. He brought her chin up and looked lovingly into her eyes.

Caressing her face, he kissed her forehead and then whispered, "I'm sorry we weren't married, I assume that is what you had intended?" She nodded, glad he understood. "But Lizzie, last night was so special; I hope you know that I'm serious about you." She nodded again, looking him at directly for the first time that morning. She knew he was.

"Come here" he said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She let him embrace her in a hug—calming her fears. "What is going to happen now?" he asked, wondering if this unexpected turn of events had any consequences.

"I mean…I…" muttered Lizzie, looking up at him. She hadn't thought about anything really. Everything had happened so fast. Alcohol had made her act in a way unrecognizable to herself and now she was in a completely new predicament—unsure of what to do.

"I would hate to think this was a one-night thing" asked Darcy, holding on to her hands.

"Me too" said Lizzie. "I feel like such a fool—I misjudged you completely!" She began to explain how she found out about the Hospital and how she realized that her opinion was filled with prejudice. He sweetly stopped her in the middle.

"We _all_ make mistakes" said Darcy. Lizzie nodded, looking at the bed. "_That _was not a mistake" said Darcy with a smirk. Before she could say anything, he lifted her up like a princess and placed her on the bed—hoping to _show_ her how much he cared for her.

"Wait" said Lizzie, as she landed on the bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Darcy, ready to dive in after her.

"Nothing is wrong—I _want_ us to try this—being together—I _do_. But not _this _or at least not_ yet_" she said in a soft voice. He understood. This was all too sudden and new to her. He was euphoric that she had agreed to be with him and that was good enough for now. He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Want to go get breakfast?" he asked. She nodded her head, realizing how hungry she was. She reached for the bridesmaid dress that currently lay on the floor and headed to the bathroom—where she changed in privacy.

"I don't want anyone to know about last night" said Lizzie, gulping uncomfortably as they got to the door of his room. She was a woman of propriety (or at least had been) and was ashamed of what she had done.

"But what about _us_?" asked Darcy, not wanting their relationship to feel like a crime. She cupped his face and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Does that answer it?" she asked, giving him a sly smile.

"_Hhmm_, I think I need a _bit_ more" he answered with a smirk, kissing her deeply. She pulled away from his grasp, knowing if they continued they might never leave. She walked out of the room first, followed by an overly smiley Mr. Darcy.

* * *

><p>Lizzie went to her room, quickly showered and changed. She couldn't show up with her crumpled bridesmaid dress to the breakfast table. She was sure people had seem them dancing—and perhaps had even noticed their nonchalant escape to the beach. She got downstairs and was surprised to see everyone—except the newlyweds—already eating. Her eyes locked with Will, making her blush. The thought that everyone knew what was happening was eating her up inside.<p>

She sat down next to Mrs. Lucas, Charlotte's mom. Will had hoped she would sit next to her. He was determined to make her feel comfortable with the new situation—he could not contain his feelings towards Lizzie. And now that he knew they were reciprocated, he wasn't going to try.

"Good morning" she said politely, reaching for some toast. Throughout breakfast she would catch Will staring at her—making her blush. Everyone left the table till it was just Will and Lizzie sitting down. He stood up and walked over to her, sitting down on the seat next to her.

"I have to back to the city today" he whispered, reaching for her hand. "I have an important meeting later, Peter would not be happy if I missed it" he added in a laugh.

"Oh Peter, I forgot about him, what is he going to say about us?" asked Lizzie, recalling the conversation she had overheard.

"He'll be happy for me" murmured Darcy, leaning in and plating a soft kiss on her neck.

"Darcy!" rebuked Lizzie, softly pushing him away and looking around to see if anyone had seen.

"We said we weren't hiding that we are together" answered Darcy, "right?"

"Yeah but…"

"No buts. It is not a crime to date someone that you like" answered Darcy firmly.

"You like me?" teased Lizzie, pretending to be shocked.

"Err" teased Darcy, smiling at her response. She hit him lightly on the arm. "So do you want to come back with me?"

"Err" teased Lizzie, playing his game. She stroked his cheek lightly, "Yeah…"

* * *

><p>"You are overly smiley today" commented Peter, fixing his tie as he sat down in the conference room.<p>

"I'm excited for the meeting" answered Darcy. Peter raised an eyebrow. Darcy gave him a devilish smile.

"_Sure_" he murmured, "Who is it?" Darcy laughed—he knew him too well. Though they were quite different, they had been great friends since college.

"I'm dating Lizzie" announced Darcy, feeling there was nothing to hide.

"Ah ha" said Peter, "but I thought—"

"—we resolved our misunderstanding" interrupted Darcy, knowing where his question was leading.

"Great! _Actually_, there are quite a few functions which would be great if you went to—and bringing a date, especially one that has gotten a lot of media interest in the past—would be beneficial" began Peter, the PR wheels rolling in.

"No, she will _not_ be a PR tool" said Darcy curtly. "Though we are not hiding that we are together, I would prefer to keep Lizzie away from the media as much as possible". As if on perfect cue, the other gentlemen arrived in perfect timing, interrupting their discussion.

* * *

><p>"Jane—I'm home!" said Lizzie, opening the door to their shabby apartment. She couldn't stop smiling. She touched her lips reminiscently; thinking of the way Darcy made her feel. After a few seconds of pure silence, she was reminded that Jane was working. Thinking of her sister made her feel guilty that she was effusively happy while Jane was suffering. They hadn't discussed that they saw Charlie, but she was sure that it must have hurt her. Who was that blonde that he had been with? Maybe she could find out from Darcy…<p>

Lizzie unpacked the few things she had brought with her and then dozed off for half an hour. Her dream was interrupted by her cell phone ring. She opened her eyes and saw it was Darcy.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" she answered, yawning, "Sorry I was taking a nap"

"Feeling tired?" asked Darcy, laughing at his own joke or _insinuated_ joke.

"Yeah, the person I shared a room with snored like crazy! It was really hard to sleep!" teased Lizzie.

"I don't snore" pouted Darcy. "What time can I pick you up for dinner?

"We are going out tonight? I just saw you" answered Lizzie, smiling at his gesture.

"I miss you already" whispered Darcy, as he was still in his office. He cleared his throat realizing he needed to be more romantic and less dogmatic, "Would you like to go out to dinner?"

"I'd love to" said Lizzie, smiling widely.

"I'll see you soon" he murmured, hanging up the phone. Lizzie let her body fall back on the bed. She looked around her house and realized the contrast between her own shabby house and Darcy's. Their differences were so great—she wondered if they could survive.

* * *

><p>"Knock knock" said Peter, opening the door to Mr. Darcy's office. "Oh I see I'm catching you on your way out"<p>

"Yeah, I'm taking Lizzie out to dinner" answered Darcy, gathering his things.

"Speaking of…" began Peter, clearing his throat.

"What's going on?" asked Darcy, raising an eyebrow. Peter was never the type to equivocate—especially when it came to important matters.

"I just feel that I should inform you of some of the things that are being said…" said Peter hesitantly; he knew how sensitive Darcy was towards the subject of his personal life. Since he didn't response, he continued, "There is a photograph of the two of you leaving you Hamptons home"

"That doesn't seem _too_ grave" answered Darcy, expecting something alerting from Peter's overly dramatic prelude. Peter passed him a magazines that had the following similar titles: "Maid her Fortune: A New Gold-digger is in Town"; "Bachelor NO MORE! Move over ladies, the Maid is in Manhattan!"

"What is this?" grunted Darcy, flipping through them.

"Someone told them…" said Peter, explaining.

"Who?" asked Darcy angrily, seeing the comments underneath the few pictures they had of them aggravated him.

"My sources tell me it was Caroline Bingley" answered Peter. Darcy grunted and threw the magazines in the garbage. "I suggest that you don't deny being with her—take her out to a few places, show that you value her. The more you hide her, the more they'll think you are embarrassed and they'll play on that" suggested Peter.

"You are right" said Darcy, thinking to himself, "_for once_" he added, teasing his friend. "I'll think about it".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_: I hope you liked this chapter and as always, I'm looking forward to your thoughts! I know it was short but I rather update more frequently then wait till the chapters are bulkier. This was somewhat of a filler chapter, though there was some important stuff. Things will start spiriling in the upcoming chapters.

p.s. I know some of you are not such big fans of Peter, but I think I'm going to make him play a bigger role. I'm not going to give any more hints, just a friendly heads up ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry if last chapter was more of a filler. Things are beginning to heat up. This will be short but I can assure you next chapter is going to be amazing! Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

><p>Darcy drove up to Lizzie's apartment in Harlem, realizing he had never been there before. He impetuously locked his car, as he noticed some men loafing towards him, as he waited by the light. <em>I can't believe she lives here<em>, muttered Darcy to himself, realizing how much of Lizzie there was that he didn't know. They had never spoken about her mom or the rest of her family.

His thoughts were interrupted by the light turning green. He made a right and was happy to see had safely arrived. He called her up to let her know he was outside. He walked out of his car and waited for her by the entrance. Lizzie came out looking gorgeous—she was wearing a simple black dress and open-toed heels.

"You look stunning" he said, leaning in and kissing her lips lightly.

"Thanks" said Lizzie, coloring at his touch. She looked around to make sure no one was looking—she was becoming paranoid of what others would say. She already felt she wasn't good enough for him. The last thing she wanted was for anyone else to remind her that.

They drove around for thirty minutes till they arrived at the restaurant Darcy picked out. It was a classy restaurant that overlooked the water—simply breathtaking. As the valet opened the car, Lizzie stepped out and was overwhelmed by the cacophony of reporters, snapping pictures of them. She covered her face and Darcy ran next to her, holding on to her hand for support. He kindly waved at the paparazzi and brought Lizzie in, away from the noise.

"Are you okay?" asked Darcy, worried that they had scared her. She nodded, looking skittishly towards the glass door where they were still snapping pictures.

"I was just caught off guard" explained Lizzie.

"I'm sorry, They must have followed me" explained Darcy. _I hope they didn't see where I live_, thought Lizzie to herself. The realization of how different their lives were was beginning to hit her.

* * *

><p>"Jane?" whispered Lizzie, opening the door to their apartment. It was already eleven o'clock—she assumed Jane was already asleep.<p>

"Lizzie!" said Jane, running over and giving her a huge hug. "You have much to tell!" said Jane, pointing her finger at her. "I had to find out you were dating Darcy from my colleagues at work!"

"What?" asked Lizzie, sitting down and kicking off her heels. Jane went on to explain that the nurses she worked with had seen on magazine stands a picture of Lizzie kissing Darcy. They didn't know who Lizzie was but the last name Bennet was familiar so they asked Jane at work.

"What happened?" asked Jane. Lizzie took a deep breath and told Jane everything…or almost everything. "You woke up in his room—meaning?"

"We had sex" said Lizzie bluntly, realizing there was no way to equivocate the fact.

"Lizzie!" said Jane, looking disappointed.

"I know! I didn't plan for it—it just happened. It felt so natural! Anyways, I told him I don't want to do it again"

"I'm sure he'll listen" muttered Jane.

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, I'm sure he is a nice guy but guys are guys. Once you show him the goods, that's it" said Jane, shrugging her shoulders.

"_Ahhh_, it's all happening so fast" muffled Lizzie, taking one of the couch pillows and covering her face with it.

* * *

><p>The next two weeks passed with alacrity. Lizzie and Darcy spent most of their free time together—getting to know each other better. Lizzie purposely ignored all media that spoke about her. She had decided it was better to not read what they were saying—she could only imagine how they were portraying her.<p>

On a sunny Sunday morning, a week and a half before Lizzie started school, Jane was getting ready to do some grocery shopping.

"Want me to get you some more tampons?" asked Jane, as she was making their shopping list.

"No, I actually haven't it yet—I'm a few days late—" she suddenly stopped short. "_Crap_" she muttered, raising her hand to her forehead. "_Crapazoid_" muttered Lizzie again, letting her body fall on the couch. _Her life was over_.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Miss Bennet" said Dr. Silver, shaking Lizzie's hand. Lizzie thought her hand was going to fall off. Her entire world began crashing down around her. She needed to sit down in order to prevent herself from falling right there on the floor.<p>

"Are you okay?" asked the Doctor, noticing her patient's reaction.

"Yeah" murmured Lizzie, "It's just _big_ news" added Lizzie, gulping loudly.

"You know, there are a lot of options" said the Doctor, putting her hand on top of Lizzie's. "You don't have to keep the baby". Lizzie raised an eyebrow—what was she insinuating? "I know it is difficult to imagine doing an abortion. At this early stage, you can still abort legally. It's not a baby yet" explained the Doctor, trying to speak in layman terms.

"I can't kill the baby" said Lizzie, flabbergasted at the doctor's suggestion. "I can't". The doctor realized she needed time.

"I just think you should consider your options. Adoption is another possibility after you give birth" said the doctor, handing her a pamphlet. "There is a lot of information here and if you need anything, feel free to call"

"Thanks" whispered Lizzie, putting the pamphlet in her bag. She walked out of the clinic feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. As soon as she stepped out, tears came pouring out of her brown eyes, covering her face. She regretted coming alone. She reached for sunglasses, which had become a staple in her wardrobe since she started dating Darcy, and covered her delicate face with them. The last thing she wanted was pictures of her coming out of a clinic in tears. She looked up and saw Darcy standing there—as if waiting for her to come out. Without thinking, she ran over to him and dug her face in his arms—sobbing like a little child.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Darcy, patting her head softly.

"I was scared" murmured Lizzie, holding on to him harder. "How did you know I was here?" she asked, knowing the answer: Jane.

"Its going to be okay" he whispered into her ear, softly rubbing her back.

"Okay?" said Lizzie, pulling away from him. Her puffy eyes stared at him in disbelief, "My life is over!"

"We are in this together" said Darcy calmly, reaching for her hand.

"Will you are saying this now but who knows what can happen in five years from now? I wanted to get a Phd. Now I won't even be able to afford diapers—" said Lizzie, speaking in a louder voice. He didn't understand. She was eighteen—fine she was turning nineteen in a month, but she was so young. Her life hadn't even begun and now she was responsible for another life. Her conscious would never let her abort nor adopt.

"—we are in this together. Forever" interrupted Darcy, raising her chin so they eyes could meet. "I know that this was not ideal but I'm ready to settle down and have a family. Is it crazy for us to try to make this work?"

"What do you mean?" whispered Lizzie, not sure if she understood him correctly. Will kneeled down and reached for her hand.

"Lizzie—will you marry me?" he said, pulling out a three carat diamond ring.

"Will what are you doing? You are crazy! You barely know me!" said Lizzie, completely she shocked. She looked around nervously, not know what to respond.

"I know enough to know that we can make it work. We have a child on the way—it's the right thing"

"The right thing?" asked Lizzie, feeling that he was proposing to her for sake of his own reputation. Getting his ex-maid pregnant was not going go ignored.

"Lizzie I _adore_ you. I didn't realize what was missing till I met you. I know we can make this work. Let's give it a shot" continued Darcy, looking at her with love in his eyes. Lizzie stared at him, overcome with emotions.

"Stand up" she whispered, wiping off more tears. "It's not that I don't care for you. I just don't know if we should get married _because _I'm pregnant". Darcy stood up and grabbed her hands again.

"I want to marry you because I can't picture my life without you" he said honestly. She smiled at his comment as he stroke her cheek softly. "Be my wife, my beautiful Lizzie" he murmured in her ear. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Was that a yes?" he asked, pulling out of the kiss.

"One condition" she said. He raised his eyebrow, wondering what her condition would be.

"You have to get me a smaller ring" she said seriously. He laughed out loud.

"No" he said, in between laughs. "My future wife deserves the best-you are now going to be my princess" he answered sweetly. He reached down and rubbed her stomach softly, "We are going to make this work". She smiled back at him and hugged him tightly. She wanted to whisper "I love you" in his ear but she wasn't sure how to decipher _what_ she was feeling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_: What did you think? too predictable? it had to be happen-we'll see what happens from here.

As always, looking forward to your comments and suggestions.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note**_: First of all, thank you to everyone that reviewed, even if you didn't like the last chapter so much! I am sorry if you felt it was rushed. There is so much I want to get to and I didn't want to draw out the angst. Have no fear, more angst is on the way! This chapter is a bit of a filler before the wedding, though it does have some good/important stuff. I hope you keep reading, reviewing and enjoying!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ch 11<span>:**

"This calls for a celebration" murmured Darcy in between kisses.

"How about we first leave?" suggested Lizzie, realizing they were still in front of the clinic. At that moment, the paparazzi became visible and they continued to take pictures—thought they hadn't noticed them before.

"Mr. Darcy, what are you doing outside of a clinic? Lizzie why were you crying? How long have you been dating? Is it true you were first his maid?" They kept firing questions at them—as they were annoyingly flashing their cameras.

Darcy grabbed Lizzie's hand and they walked with alacrity towards his car. She covered her face with her arm and got in quickly—hoping they would just disappear. After a few minutes, they were finally able to pull away.

"_Crap_" muttered Lizzie, putting on her sunglasses. "I've been saying that a lot lately" chuckled Lizzie, "I think _you_ are a bad influence on me"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." said Darcy, pretending to laugh. "What's wrong?" added Darcy, realizing she had become suddenly quiet.

"They are going to put these pictures of us outside the clinic—so many rumors will be flying!" said Lizzie, "What if they find out that I'm…_pregnant_?" added Lizzie in a whisper.

"Lizzie, people will know. You will _eventually_ show" answered Darcy, as if unfazed by her question. Lizzie stared at him with quiet disbelief. Did he not understand her concern? Even if her parents were not longer alive, she still was a woman of propriety.

"Is that how you want Georgiana to find out? Would you want her to find out that you are going to be a father before you are married?" asked Lizzie, hoping he would understand her concern if she phrased the question this way.

"I…" muttered Darcy, thinking about the question. He made a quick turn and pulled over on the side of the road. He turned towards Lizzie with a serious face.

"Let's get married before you start school" he said seriously.

"But that's in two weeks!" protested Lizzie, looking completely shocked.

"We are going to get married _anyways_—we might as well get married _before _you start showing. No one needs to know you are pregnant" explained Darcy. "You were right—just thinking of the lesson I'd be teaching Georgiana if she found out you were pregnant before we get married. I want to do this right. I want the baby to come into a married home"

"Will, I don't know what we are doing anymore. This is ludicrous" said Lizzie, letting out a heavy sigh.

"What do you mean?" asked Darcy. She shrugged her shoulders and looked towards the window. He reached over and kissed her—making her forget her thoughts.

"It's not fair" she whispered, "You found a way to shut me up" He smirked at her comment.

"So, we are getting married in a week? I'll get a wedding planner and everything will be arranged" said Darcy, reaching for his blackberry.

"No. _Wait_. Fine, we'll get married before school but I want a small wedding. Just a few people—literally. I always dreamed of getting married by the beach. Just an intimate gathering, maybe ten people _tops_" said Lizzie.

"But, Lizzie, I have so many business people to invite and I don't want to feel like we are_ hiding_" said Darcy, reaching for her hand.

"We are not. But _I_ just want something small" said Lizzie.

"Okay, so how about we got to Hawaii or Fiji? A destination wedding would be nice—just a few people, we could spend an entire weekend—"

"—Will—"

"—maybe we can go to Australia, I heard there is a nice country club there that—"

"—_Will_—" interrupted Lizzie, holding on to his face and forcing him to look at her, "If we are going to make this marriage work, we need to learn how to listen to each other. I'm not trying to be humble or anything, I want something small and simple. If you want, maybe we can get married on a boat, just a few of our closest friends and family" said Lizzie. He nodded, realizing what she meant. "I know you are used to running everything, but marriage is _team_ work" added Lizzie.

"I'm excited to spend the rest of my life with you" whispered Darcy, after staring at her for a few seconds. Lizzie colored at his remark. "Okay" said Darcy, "Let's call Georgi and share the good news"

* * *

><p>"The paparazzi is having a field day!" exclaimed Peter, showing him a few of the articles that had been written in the last two days. "Honestly, you too have a gift of getting photographed in the <em>worst <em>places! A clinic? Some are even saying that Lizzie is deadly ill and that is why you are marrying her"

"Peter, I appreciate you informing me of what is being said, but I honestly do not care for any of it. I am happy. Lizzie is happy. We are getting married" answered Darcy tersely.

"When's the wedding?" asked Peter, knowing the date was going to be kept top secret. Darcy looked around his office—making sure no one was by the door.

"It is next week. I've rented out a boat—it's going to be a small, private gathering" answered Darcy. Peter stared at him—Darcy answered his question before he was able to ask him, "You are, of course, invited". Peter smiled at Will, letting out an overly dramatic sigh.

"I _was _getting worried" he teased. "Any good looking women coming?" he added, loving the reaction he got from Darcy.

"I see your excitement for my wedding is clearly selfish" he joked, a rare Darcy moment.

* * *

><p>Jane and Lizzie were at Victoria Secret, trying to find something for the wedding night. Though Jane had felt everything was rushed, she <em>was<em> happy for Lizzie. Darcy seemed like a great guy and she could tell her sister _liked_ him well enough. However, she was sure if there was no baby, there wouldn't have been a wedding. And that made Jane sad. Though Jane was a traditionalist, she did not want her sister to be stuck in a marriage because of a child. Regardless of her personal opinion, she did not share her thoughts with Lizzie. Her sister was, aside from stubborn, a judicious person and Jane knew that she would have not accepted if she did not think this was truly the best decision.

Lizzie pulled out a set of lingerie from the rack.

"What do you think of this one?" she asked Jane, holding it up against her.

"It's lovely" whispered Jane, admiring its simplicity. Lizzie looked down and touched the lace, furrowing her forehead. She wanted their wedding night to be perfect. It pained her that she wouldn't be able to enter it with purity. Her mother had told her that the first moments as a married couple set the tone for the rest of their married lives. Lizzie took this advice to heart and really wanted their first moments to be filled with sweetness.

"I think this is it" said Lizzie, biting her lip. "Yeah?" she asked Jane, asking for reassurance.

"Yeah…" she whispered, nodding while smiling at her beloved sister. "You should buy some others while we are here—I'm sure you'll use them". Lizzie nodded and went to grab something else when the lady next to her tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you Lizzie Bennet?" she asked, her eyes searching for a familiarity in the woman in front of her.

"Yes" said Lizzie hesitantly, looking around to see if there were any cameras floating around.

"OMG!" she shrieked, calling her friend over. Lizzie immediately felt it was a mistake to admit the truth. She nodded slightly, motioned to Jane and they went straight to the cashier. It was too late however, people began to hear the commotion and were recognizing her.

"Great, now I'm going to be photographed leaving Victoria Secret, this is just dandy" murmured Lizzie to Jane, as they were paying for their purchases. Lizzie put on her sunglasses and braced herself for what was surely waiting for her outside.

"Let's leave the mall" said Lizzie, grabbing unto Jane's hand. She nodded and they tried to leave the mall with alacrity, ignoring all questions and inquiries.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Collins was completely flabbergasted when Lizzie called to invite her to her wedding. She hid her shock and congratulated her, assuring her that Mr. Collins and Mrs. Collins would gladly attend the gathering. She understood the need for secrecy and promised to not divulge any information.<p>

Everything was set for the wedding day. Their private boat was to depart on Friday and return on Sunday afternoon. The wedding would take place Saturday morning—allowing their few guests to enjoy all that the boat had to offer.

Lizzie had felt very hesitant about allowing Mr. Darcy to pay for everything. He convinced her to quit her job—reassuring her that now that they were married, they would share everything. She felt uncomfortable accepting but she knew that either way it had been temporary.

Georgiana flew in from England, excited to meet her future sister-in-law. The women didn't have much time to get to know each other since the wedding was in a week's time. Georgiana got her first moments with Lizzie while dress shopping. She accompanied Jane and Lizzie to pick out a dress. Darcy felt relieved at this because he wanted Lizzie to pick something that was beautiful, regardless of the price. He charged Georgiana with that mission.

"That looks lovely!" murmured Georgiana, admiring the simple and elegant, silk white dress that Lizzie had chosen.

"You think this is it?" asked Lizzie, looking at herself in the mirror.

"It is _so_ you!" said Jane, loving the way the dress fit her. Lizzie switched out of her dress and helped Jane and Georgiana pick matching bridesmaid dresses. They picked a light salmon colored chiffon dress that fit both of their figures exquisitely.

"When are you moving in your stuff?" asked Georgiana, as she took a lick of her ice cream cone. Lizzie felt that the best way to celebrate was to get ice cream.

"I don't know" said Lizzie, shrugging her shoulders, "I haven't really thought about it—its all happened so fast…" she added, stopping short. Georgiana did not know why things were happening so fast. The excuse had been that they wanted to get married before Lizzie started school. Though Georgiana wished to believe her brother and future sister in law, she felt they were hiding something.

"Right" murmured Georgiana, looking at her ice cream. "I'm sure you could still bring in some stuff even after the wedding—plus, you won't really need to bring anything except your clothing and even that, I'm sure you can buy new things" suggested Georgiana in all sweetness.

"You are so sweet Georgi, but I want you to know that I'm not marrying your brother for his money. I had to fight him to get a prenup—he thinks it's the worst idea but I need him to do this. Though it won't abate all the rumors—its not about what others are saying. I want him to know, I want you to know too" added Lizzie, reaching for her hand. Georgiana smiled at Lizzie fondly.

"I'm glad Will found you" she murmured.

"Me too" she whispered, giving her a slight smile. _I hope I'm doing the right thing_, she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>The day before the wedding, Lizzie went shopping for some last minute things. Though she hated to act like celebrities did, she learned to wear sunglasses wherever she went. In between things, she went into Starbucks, needing an iced coffee. Unfortunately, she bumped into Caroline.<p>

"Oh Lizzie?" said Caroline, impetuously raising her chin. She immediately stared at the ring—confirming her worst fears.

"Hello Caroline" said Lizzie curtly. Caroline reached for her hand and in the fakest voice admired the ring.

"I see the appalling rumors were true!" she said, gasping in a fake shock. "Wow! It is stunning! How many carats is it?" asked Caroline, grabbing her hand and eyeing the ring with envy.

"Thank you" said Lizzie, yanking her hand back politely.

"When's the wedding?" asked Caroline, staring intently at Lizzie. Lizzie purposely gave a vague answer.

"It's a private matter" she answered, feeling that was the best answer. Caroline was offended by this and decided to lash out using her greatest tool.

"Darcy is awesome" murmured Caroline, her eyes looking up as if reminiscing.

"Yes, _I know_" said Lizzie defiantly, looking uncomfortably at the line, debating whether to leave without a coffee.

"He is especially great in the bedroom—I should know" whispered Caroline, smirking at the _inferior_ girl in front of him. Lizzie was caught so off guard by her comment that she just stood there frozen. Caroline smirked with a glare of victory on her face.

"I have to go" muttered Lizzie, getting out of the line and leaving the place.

"Toodles!" said Caroline, smiling widely. She might have lost a battle but the war was certainly not over.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note<em>**: next chapter is going to be longer than usual and filled with a lot of things. I hope you liked this chapter! review and let me know what you think should be included in the wedding, if anything exciting should happen, how should lizzie react to caroline's comment, what role is georgiana going to have now and any other thoughts you'd like to share.

for those of you that felt this was too sudden-don't hate me for making the wedding so soon lol i just felt that it needed to move at this speed and if you feel like everything is just mounting up then you feel like lizzie is feeling which is going to set the stage for what is to come...


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's Note_**: As always, I prefer to write a short chapter and update frequently than to make you wait for more. I have more thoughts/comments at the bottom...

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 12<strong>:

Jane left her shift early on Thursday, in order to pack her bag for the highly awaited weekend. As she was leaving the hospital, she noticed Charlie walking in from afar. Thankfully, he didn't see her since she stood against the wall till he passed. This little encounter caused her to leave the hospital in low spirits. It hadn't occurred to her that Charlie would probably be at the wedding. They hadn't spoken since she had broken up with him. Even though she had seen him with someone else, he didn't know _that_. Her heart fluttered at the thought of talking to him again—_how was he going to react_?

She got to their apartment and let out a heavy sigh as she closed the door. Tonight would be the last night that Lizzie would be staying there with her. Lizzie and Darcy offered Jane to move in with them—as the expense of this apartment, regardless of how shabby it was, would be too burdensome for her. Jane thanked them but decided that she did not want to intrude on the newlyweds. Though she would miss her sister greatly, she was an independent woman. Lizzie insisted on continuing to help with the rent, which Jane agreed solely out of necessity.

At around five o'clock, Lizzie finally walked in, looking like she was fuming.

"Lizzie?" asked Jane, hesitantly approaching her sister and forgetting her own troubling thoughts.

"I'm such a fool Jane" said Lizzie, sitting down, raising her hands to her face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jane worried, sitting down next to her.

"I ran into Caroline at Starbucks and I let her get into my skin…she told me slept with Darcy. Do you think it's true?" asked Lizzie, looking mortified. "I know that it's expected that he would, _you know_, _be_ with some women, but _her_? We never spoke about that—should I have asked? What if I'm not good? I don't really remember our first night together and he might not either…and I have no experience…" mumbled Lizzie, looking very worried.

"Lizzie" said Jane softly, patting down her sister's hand, "He really cares for you. Intimacy is a huge part of any relationship and part of working on that will be with practice and getting to know what each other likes. I'm sure that even if what Caroline said was true, it was a one-time thing. I know it hurts to think that you are not his _only_ experience, but it doesn't mean that you still can't be special to him. Even though being intimate is you know, _pleasurable_, it is very different with someone that you care for…" explained Jane, hoping her words would calm down the bride-to-be.

"You are right" mumbled Lizzie, taking in everything Jane was saying. "I'm just…you know…"

"Its stressful and I'd love to say that it's all downhill from here but contrary to popular belief, true work comes _after_ marriage" continued Jane, placing her hand lovingly on Lizzie's.

"Thanks for those motivational words" said Lizzie sarcastically, agreeing full heartedly with her sister. "Am I doing the right thing Jane?" asked Lizzie is a soft whisper, fumbling with her engagement ring.

"Lizzie—once you make a decision, you need to _make _it the best decision. Whether this is the right decision or not is up to you…" said Jane, looking into her sister's eyes.

"I'm going to make this the best decision. We can make this work—I know we can" said Lizzie, forcing a smile, rubbing her stomach. She hadn't started showing—she was only three weeks pregnant—but she still felt an attachment to the potential soul that was currently burgeoning in her belly.

"I'm excited for tomorrow!" said Jane, in a happier tone. Lizzie bit her lip out of nervousness. "Let's get some sleep" suggested Jane.

"Sleep? Yeah right" murmured Lizzie, her stomach churning with a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

* * *

><p>"Can you stop pacing?" asked Georgiana, watching her brother eagerly pace the floor of their grand living room.<p>

"I'm sorry Georgi, I'm just so excited" answered Darcy, looking at her while smiling widely. "It's weird—I have never felt this way before"

"She seems very sweet" said Georgiana, basing it on the little time they spent together this past week.

"She is" said Darcy, "You'll see that as you get to know her more. You know Georgi" added Darcy, approaching her closer, "now that I'm getting married, and there will be a woman in the house, you are more than welcome to finish high school here. Not that you weren't welcomed before…even though Lizzie is young, she can be like the sister that you never had" Georgiana wrapped her arms around Will's waist. He kissed her lightly on her forehead, "I love you Georgi"

"Me too" she murmured, a tear dropping from her eye. She was looking forward to being a family again. Since their mother and father had died, their lives had changed dramatically. Though Darcy had tried to be there for her, _he_ hadn't even healed properly. Georgiana would hear him cry sporadically at night. When it was proposed that she could go study abroad and stay at their Aunt Catherine's house, Georgiana jumped at the idea. Even though her beloved brother would never say it—Georgiana felt like a burden. He was young, she was young and they were basically alone in the world. She had hoped that without having to constantly take care of her, Will might focus on himself and perhaps even find someone and settle down. Even though she barely knew Lizzie, she felt he had made the right choice.

* * *

><p>The wedding was to be small indeed. It consisted of the Collins, Georgiana, Jane, Charlie, Peter, and the bride and groom to be. Though they each had more friends and family—for matters of privacy, they decided to keep it small. The Collins wouldn't have been invited if Lizzie didn't feel like she <em>had <em>to reciprocate their invitation. After all, Lizzie and Will were their maid of honor and best man, respectively. Well, and though they didn't want to look at it that way, if it wasn't for _that _night, they might not be getting married.

The wedding day arrived and all those in the wedding party were shown to their rooms. This magnificent yacht had all the comforts money could buy. Each guest was treated to a luxurious room, with an adjacent bathroom and a mini-kitchen. On each bed there was a wedding itinerary—detailing the proceedings for the weekend.

Jane reached for her itinerary and noticed that dinner was at six o'clock. Overcome with feelings of nervousness, she jumped in the shower, hoping to freshen up before she saw Charles.

Peter opened the door to his room and was surprised to see a duffle bag neatly lined against the wall. Thinking this must have been a mistake, he looked around, in search for another person. He stopped walking and heard the water running—coming from the bathroom. He approached the bathroom quietly, not knowing what to expect. Before he opened the door, a beautiful blonde walked out with a towel wrapped around her body. She shrieked as loud as her lung capacity allowed her and raised her brush, as a weapon of self-defense.

"Who are you?" she asked, clutching on to her towel. Peter had to hold back drool from coming out. He was staring at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen—_and_ she was only wearing a towel. He had to snap back into reality, realizing her light blue eyes were glaring, not happily staring.

"I'm Peter" he finally muttered, sticking out his hand, "I'm Darcy's friend". Jane hesitantly shook his hand.

"I'm Jane, Lizzie's sister" she answered, looking around uncomfortably, "Can I ask what you are doing in _my_ room?"

"You room?" repeated Peter with a smirk, "I believe this one is mine" he added, showing her the key.

"Ah ha, there must have been a mistake" said Jane, always thinking the best of everything.

"I wouldn't necessarily label this a _mistake_" said Peter, smiling at Jane. She caught his sense of humor and smiled in return.

"Well if you don't mind, I'd like to change" said Jane, hinting for him to leave.

"I don't mind" answered Peter, crossing his arms and making no attempt to move.

"I'm serious" she said, her eyes twinkling as she smiled.

"I'm sorry" he said, turning around and walking towards the door. "Jane" he called out, as he grabbed hold of the knob, "It was nice meeting you" he added with a wink, walking out.

Jane took a deep breath, _maybe this won't be so bad after all_, she thought to herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_: what did you think? The wedding will come next. Well there will be a friday night dinner, then the wedding the next day on Saturday and of course the wedding night...

Thank you for all the reviews/comments/thoughts, I look forward to them and read them with a smile! I'm looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter...

What do you think about Jane and Peter? The wedding? Should the Collins have any role? What about the ceremony? The wedding party? Wedding night?


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note**_: I'm going to try to update once a week, things are getting busy so I'm sorry if updates won't be as frequent as before. I hope you continue to enjoy the story! These chapters don't have any angst, I apologize in advance for the angst lovers, but have no fear, complications will arise. This is just building the foundation for what is to come...

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 13<strong>:

The first event on the itinerary was a pre-wedding sunset dinner. The guests were asked be in the indoor dining hall by five o'clock. Decked out in their bests, they arrived excited for the festivities to begin. The groom and bride to be were sitting at the head of the table. Lizzie was wearing a beautiful red satin, mermaid dress. Darcy was wearing a suit—with a reddish tie that matched Lizzie's dress perfectly. A photographer kept snapping pictures—hoping to capture this wonderful moment. Even though Lizzie had insisted that no photographer was needed, Darcy put his foot down for this matter. He wanted every moment of their wedding adventure to be recorded.

Jane walked in, wearing a light blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly. Peter's eyes immediately became fixated on her.

"Hello" he muttered, giving her a devilish smile. He pulled the chair next to him out, motioning for her to sit down. Charlie was sitting across from them and watched this scenario with chagrin. He faked a smile and gulped down a glass of champagne. Georgiana, who looked lovely in a pale green dress, was sitting next to Charlie. The Collins arrived a few minutes later—looking abashed to have kept the rest of the party waiting.

"No worries!" said Lizzie, standing up and kissing Charlotte on the cheek. "Come, sit" she said, sitting back down. As if on cue, the waiters approached the table and served the first course—salad. After the main course, fluid conversation and a plethora of drinks, the couple took the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" whispered Darcy into Lizzie's ear, making her tingle as his breath slightly touched her.

"Yeah" she whispered, nodding softly. He reached for her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor—pulling her close to him. There was a pair of violinists playing the most beautiful melody Lizzie had ever heard. He placed his hands on her back and led the way—holding her closely next to him. Lizzie rested her head on his shoulder—loving the way he always smelled. She wrapped her hands around his neck—staring into his lovely eyes.

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Darcy?" asked Will, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ready or not, here I come" answered Lizzie with a chuckle. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

"I'm ready" he murmured, making Lizzie blush.

"They are so cute" gushed Georgiana, as the guests were watching this interaction from afar. Though they could not hear Will and Lizzie's conversation, they could feel the energy between them.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Peter, turning towards Jane.

"Sure" she said, wiping her lips with her napkin and then putting it on the table. As she stood up, she noticed Charlie throw a baleful glance towards Peter. The Collins followed suit, joining the rest of the couples on the dance floor. Charlie looked at Jane and Peter filled with chagrin. He swallowed the third shot of vodka he had ordered. He noticed Peter lean in closer towards Jane—making him want to hit him. Impetuously, he stood up from the table and went outside to the deck, holding on to a drink. Jane noticed his violent exit from afar.

"Excuse me" she said to Peter, leaving him on the dance floor and following Charlie outside. He was leaning over the rail—staring into the endless sea. He felt her stand next to him.

"I see you are having a good time" muttered Charlie, chugging the orange vodka he was clutching in his hand. Jane didn't know what to say.

"You shouldn't be drinking this much" she said, honestly worried about his health.

"Since when do you care about me?" he muttered, turning to look at her face. The light was shining on her—reflecting off her beautiful, peaceful blue eyes.

"I always have" she whispered, placing her hand on his arm. He looked at her hand and moved his arm slightly, pushing it off.

"Like the time you broke my heart?" he answered bitterly, recalling her coldness. Jane looked uncomfortably down, taking a deep breath.

"I didn't mean to Charlie….I know you might not understand, but I needed space then. Everything happened so fast, I didn't get to say bye" she explained, becoming short of air, "I've missed you" she added, looking at him in the eyes. He looked away suddenly, staring out into the water.

"Me too" he whispered, though inaudible to Jane.

"I'm sorry if I've been bothering you, I'll leave now" she said, feeling her presence wasn't desired. She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. He stared at her lips—wanting the space between them to close. Memories of what it felt like to have her in his arms came flooding in—making him miss her like crazy. He didn't want to let her go. He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away.

"You have a girlfriend" she said, in more of a statement than a question.

"How did you…" said Charlie, looking confused, but still holding on to her arms.

"So it's true?" she asked, sounding a little bit hurt. This confirmed what she had seen. She pulled completely away—making him let go of her.

"Yeah" he said, recollecting himself. "What, did you expect me to wait for you?" he added angrily.

"I didn't expect anything _then_ and I don't expect anything _now_" she answered softly, walking away. Charlie watched her go, punching angrily into the air.

"Damn" he muttered, turning back to face the railing.

Jane walked back in, trying to recollect herself. Peter was now dancing with Georgiana—who was so happy to be dancing. Jane smiled fondly at the both of them and sat down, soon joined by Will and Lizzie. After a night filled with laughter and drinks, everyone went to sleep, in anticipation for the next morning's ceremony. Lizzie and Will each went back to their rooms, fully aware that this would be their last night sleeping alone. After what felt like hours of deep thought, Lizzie finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I do" said Darcy, looking lovingly into Lizzie's eyes. Another inaudible words were said and then his ears woke up at the sound of Lizzie's voice.<p>

"I do" answered Lizzie, staring at him in the eyes.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife" was all they heard. Darcy leaned in and kissed her softly—closing his eyes as their lips touched. She raised her hands and cupped his face. Lights flashed and applause filled with the sunny deck area, as the couple walked back down the aisle as a married couple.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the dance floor, where he twirled her around before he brought her close.

"What does this remind you of?" murmured Darcy in her ear.

"When we first met" answered Lizzie, remembering their first encounter."Who would have ever thought?" asked Lizzie rhetorically.

"—that I would be this lucky? I didn't know how fortunate I was going to be" answered Will, making Lizzie blush.

"I'm the lucky one" whispered Lizzie, looking down for a second. He lifted her chin and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let the music take them.

* * *

><p>After a romantic afternoon with their dearest friends, Will pulled Lizzie away from the dance floor, leading her to the back of the boat. There, under the moonlight, he kissed her passionately. She placed her hands softly on his jaw and kissed him back—feeling goosebumps climb up her body.<p>

"Mrs. Darcy" murmured Will, kissing her neck. He took a step back and stared lovingly at his wife. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their room. Lizzie nervously bit her lip. He opened the door and carried her inside—softly putting her on the bed. He reached for her hand and kissed it lightly.

"There is a place in your life where no has been Lizzie" he whispered lovingly in her ear, "take me there". She nodded, enjoying the kisses he was planting on her neck.

"Will" she said, breathing heavily. He noticed she was scared. In an attempt to calm her fears, he stroked her cheek softly and kissed her lips slowly. He purposely did not drink any alcohol that day—he wanted to be fully there for their wedding night. He reached for the back of her dress and slowly unzipped it, watching it fall down…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note<em>**: I hope you liked the wedding scene and interaction between Charlie and Jane!

I want to answer to a question posed by an anonymous "Hi" reader: Though they've only known each other for two months, I tried to show throughout the chapters but she saw the good in his characters. Obviously, the whole set up and the rushing is mean to feel a bit heavy, reflecting on how Lizzie is feeling too. Even though she is 18, she is turning 19 soon and she has gone through a lot. She is very mature. As hinted at throughout the chapters, she has suffered a lot and has learned about responsibility. On the other hand, she is very pure and wholesome, something that makes Darcy attracted to her, and so its understandable how in this aspect of her life, she feels shy/uncertain/scared. She doesn't have a mother to help her and Jane is just as angelic as she is. It's not that she thinks that having sex means you are a whore, but she is poor, an orphan and is now pregnant. That's quite the predicament. You can't judge her for saying yes to some sense of security, and she also likes him. She obviously needs to mature emotionally and we'll see her make some mistakes and see her immature come out. Darcy is meant to come off a bit strong and dogmatic and that is something that is going to cause tension and they'll have to work out. I hope this explained better the "difficulties" you had with the story. I see what you mean and I know that the plot is different but I think that's part of the appeal.

To all the other comments: thanks for reviewing! and just a general response, these past few chapters have planted the seeds of fruits that we'll see later on. So yes, the whole charlie-peter-jane thing will come up, Caroline will come up, etc.

As always, looking forward to your thoughts!


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14**:

"Good morning" murmured Will, kissing Lizzie's forehead lovingly. A smile crept on her lips as memories of their wedding night came flooding in.

"I thought I was dreaming" she murmured, rubbing her eyes with her hands. Will smiled at her comment and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. He laughed at the sound of her stomach rumbling.

"Hungry?" he asked, letting out a chuckle.

"Already teasing your wife for being fat!" teased Lizzie, grabbing the pillow from under her head and throwing it at him.

"You are eating for two now" he said lovingly, reaching for her belly and caressing it softly with his hand. He cupped her stomach with both of his hands and kissed it lightly. Lizzie smiled at the sight in front of her and was suddenly completely and utterly in peace. She felt goose bumps as his hand caressed her body, unintentionally, as he moved it towards her face. His hand reached her neck, where he pulled her face towards him—kissing her lightly.

Lizzie's toes curled and her breathing became heavier, as his hand continued to caress her while his kissing intensified. He slowly pulled away and just stared at her chocolate warm eyes, being reminded of their first meeting. Who would have imagined that now she would be his?

"What are you smirking about?" asked Lizzie, pulling the cover to make sure her chest was covered.

"Lizzie—we are married now. We are having a baby. Are you seriously nervous about me seeing you naked?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well it was dark last night and its very different when, you know, we are" she stopped and gulped loudly, "together than when you are inspecting me!" Darcy laughed at her comment.

"I wasn't inspecting you, though I wouldn't mind" he answered with a smirk. Another sound from her stomach made him feel guilty about his current intentions and mumbled, "Let's get dressed". Lizzie reluctantly nodded to his suggestion, though her train of thought had been similar to his.

* * *

><p>"Good morning" said Charlie curtly, sitting down next to Jane. She was the only person already sitting at the table and though he was angry with her, he wasn't going to outright ignore her. She smiled at him and inquired about his night. It was hard to stay in a foul mood when she was around. Luckily for him, Peter waltzed right in soon after, his presence alone infuriating him further.<p>

"Hey" whispered Peter, with a huge smile on his face. Jane took a moment to admire his good looks and natural charm. He was tall—though not very broad. He was the typical good-looking, intellectual nerd. His blonde hair and blue eyes matched perfectly with Jane's coloring. Peter smirked as he noticed Jane checking him out.

Charlie wanted to throw up at the interaction between them. He saliently bumped into Peter, making his coffee spill.

"Sorry" he said, in a cold voice. Jane stared at him in disbelief. His usual geniality was gone—he had become such an enigma. Jane grabbed her napkin and helped Peter dry himself off, as Charlie got up from the table. He desperately needed to get _out_ of this boat.

"Are you okay?" murmured Jane, looking genuinely worried for him.

"I'm great" said Peter with a huge smile, reaching for the hand that was currently dabbing the spot on his pants where the coffee had spilt. She looked down at their hands and caressed his fingers softly. "Jane—can I have your number?" She smiled and nodded softly.

"Yes" she answered, biting her lower lip nervously. He pulled out his phone and handed it to her—so she could put her number in. Charlie's chagrin only increased as he saw this interaction from afar. He almost attacked Georgiana when she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked, scared to approach him any further. Her ethereal light touch had startled him.

"Yeah…_no_" he admitted, revealing his old-enchanting smile. Georgiana laughed at his humor. She had grown up with Charlie and had always seen him as another brother.

"If she is meant for you, it will work out" offered Georgiana. Charlie smiled at her but couldn't help but laugh.

"It doesn't work that way in the real world Georgi. _She_ left _me_. There is nothing left to say and nothing left to do" he said curtly, remembering the trenchant pain she had inflicted on him.

"Maybe the circumstances precluded the relationship from flourishing?" suggested Georgiana. "Will told me that their father recently passed away"

"Yes, but wouldn't someone want someone to share their pain with?" asked Charlie, as if the answer was clear.

"Not always. Look at Will. He hadn't really dated anyone till Lizzie—he didn't want to let anyone in while his heart hadn't healed" answered Georgiana, with wisdom beyond her years. Charlie smiled at her and patted her cheek lightly.

"You are a good girl Georgi" he said, smiling fondly at her. Their conversation was interrupted by the entrance of Mr. and Mrs. Darcy.

"Hello sister!" said Georgiana, running over to them and wrapping her arms around Lizzie's waist. Lizzie was caught off guard but embraced Georgiana as if she was Jane. Peter and Jane also approached the newlyweds—Peter with a smirk plastered on his face. Will did not glance his way since he was expecting Peter to tease him mercilessly. They were all soon joined by the Collins for breakfast.

* * *

><p>After they all ate and teased each other—the boat finally came to a haul, releasing all of its passengers. Jane and Lizzie hugged each other tightly—a few tears escaping from their eyes. Peter promised to get Jane home safely, placating Lizzie.<p>

The Darcys were picked up by their new driver, Henry (since the Collins had quit). Once they arrived home, Georgiana went into her room, feeling the newlyweds needed some time alone. Will picked Lizzie up and carried her inside. When he put her down, she just stood in the middle of the entrance frozen. The realization hit her: this was her home now.

"Lizzie?"asked Will, noticing her odd demeanor. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" her voice croaked, "I just…I'll have to get used to living here" she added, letting out a heavy sigh. He walked over to her and lovingly reached for her hands.

"This is your home now. Any changes you want to make—you are the mistress of this house now" he said in a whisper.

"Thank you, for everything, the wedding was beautiful" she sputtered, feeling no words of gratitude were enough. He had gone above and beyond for her. Before she could continue, he raised his fingers to her lips, lovingly silencing her.

"I love you" he whispered, staring at her lips. Lizzie felt a tear drop from her eye—which symbolized the disparate emotions she had been struggling to keep in check the past few weeks. He kissed her tear and then cupped her face, staring lovingly into her eyes. "During winter vacation, we will go on our honeymoon. I'm sorry you start school next week. We can go for a few days to Europe if you like…something short, for now" he suggested.

"No, I think it's best to stick with the plan. You know, let me adapt to my new home before I start school" she answered, appreciating his suggestion.

"Also" he said in a more serious tone, "We are married now, so what is mine is yours. I already got some new credit cards made for you. I don't want you to feel guilty about spending _our_ money" She nodded silently, knowing this was going to take some getting used to.

"Let's go into my study" he suggested, as there was a matter he wanted to discuss in private with her. Once they were inside, he began, "I know we spoke about this before the wedding, but things were so hectic that I didn't get to tell you that I spoke with Georgi. She agreed to move back in with us. And though I want us to have some alone time, I think it's important for Georgiana to move back in with us"

"Of course!" agreed Lizzie, wholeheartedly wanting her to come back.

"I know we had already spoken about this briefly before, but I want to make sure that you still agree" he said.

"Yes, of course, I think it will be great for all of us, as a family, to be together" answered Lizzie, placating Darcy's feelings. He felt so mollified by her words. A family. They were a family. And soon, they were going to have another member of that family.

He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her passionately, lifting her with his arms and resting her on his desk. She wrapped her legs around him, as he continued to caress her.

"Will" she whispered, a little bit out of a breath. He lifted her dress and caressed her bare back—planting kisses on her neck. Their tete was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Will?" asked Georgiana in her sweet voice. Lizzie quickly disentangled herself from her husband, pulled down her dress and patted her hair rapidly. Will cleared his throat and walked over to the door, while Lizzie was frantically fixing herself.

"Georgi" said Will, forcing a smile. "We were just talking about your decision to join us" Lizzie walked over and squeezed Will's hand.

"We are both very excited to have you here" she said, smiling at her newest sister.

"Well Mrs. Darcy, I believe you and Georgiana will have to go shopping tomorrow. For both of your school things. Also, I believe there is an important fundraiser that we need to attend next week"

"We?" interrupted Lizzie, unaware that _this_ was part of the deal.

"Of course, you are my wife now. There is nothing to hide. Why would I go to an event alone?"

"Well, if I _can_ go, then I will. But I take my studies seriously. Especially since, I will probably be missing school next semester, you know, because of our honeymoon, I need to make a good impression"

"Honeymoon?" said Georgiana, "I thought you were going to go during winter break"

"We are" they both answered simultaneously. Will nervously changed the subject—though Georgiana noticed something was weird.

"Did you show her yet?" asked Georgiana, with a devilish smile on her face.

"Show me what?" asked Lizzie, raising an eyebrow.

"Right…" said Darcy, thinking deeply. "Oh, I almost forgot…come with me" he said, reaching for her hand. He pulled her to their room and opened the walk-in closet. Lizzie's mouth dropped. It was stacked with newly purchased clothing—which she was sure cost a fortune.

"Will!" said Lizzie, in utter disbelief, "I told you that I didn't need anything and how did you know what I would like?"

"He hired someone" answered Georgiana, getting a baleful glance from Will.

"I love you" he murmured, kissing her softly on her forehead. Georgiana gushed at the sight in front of her and promptly left the room, leaving the newlyweds alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I'm "suffering" from writer's block AND I'm swamped with work so I'm sorry for the delaying updates. This is the last of the "fluffy" wedding scenes, though there will be some more fluff to come, things are also going to get a bit more messy...

I hope you are enjoying the story and I hope that you also leave a review, it really does motivate me to write more and its good to know what people who are reading your story are thinking!:D


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15:**

The first week of marriage passed on rather smoothly. Lizzie had finally finished unpacking and buying the things she needed for classes. She also went out with Georgiana and got her everything that she need—school supplies and the school uniform. Georgiana was going to attend Manhattan's prestige private high school; a few blocks away from the Darcy penthouse. She was going to be starting eleventh grade and was terrified at the prospect of beginning anew. Georgiana was a shy individual—it didn't come easily to converse with strangers. Furthermore, girls had always tried to befriend her for the wrong reasons, which hurt her beyond words could explain.

After a busy week, the Darcys were ready for a relaxing weekend. Will decided it would be a good idea for them to go to the Hamptons and enjoy the last licks of summer. Lizzie was desperately in the mood to stay at home—all the constant movement and rapidity of the last few weeks left her emotionally exhausted.

"Why don't we stay here?" suggested Lizzie. "We can go to a movie Friday night or rent something and have a family night. And Saturday we can go to Central Park, you know, something more relaxed"

"You've never been to the Hamptons" answered Darcy, not understanding what was making her hesitant.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of other opportunities" answered Lizzie, "If you want, we can go, I just feel like there have been too many changes lately and I prefer to stay grounded for a while"

"Okay, so I guess we'll stay. I like your idea of a family night; I think Georgiana will like that" said Darcy, thinking thoughtfully. He loved Lizzie's simplicity. She was content with the things that truly mattered in life. Lizzie wrapped her arms around Darcy's torso and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Thanks" she whispered, staring lovingly into his eyes.

"By the way" said Will, still holding on to her waist, "We should go to the Doctor, you know, to make sure everything is alright"

"Already?" asked Lizzie, "But, what if people find out?"

"Lizzie—we can't live or I should say stop living because of how the media is going to portray what we do!"

"Easy for you to say, you are not being portrayed as a egregious gold-digger!"

"What happened to my contentious Lizzie that had unwavering temerity?" teased Darcy, trying to placate her distress.

"Her temerity has been vitiated" answered Lizzie, letting out a heavy sigh. "It was horrible _before_ we got married—how is it going to be now? Are they going to follow me in school?" she added, a sudden fear appearing on her face.

"They can't get in the school, but either way, it will all die down. I can get you a bodyguard—they can keep them away, would you like that?"

"So I look more like a gold-digger, no thanks" muttered Lizzie, "It's fine, it will all eventually die down, right? Plus its possible I won't even be recognized in school, _right_?"

"Right" said Will, nodding slowly. He hoped _and_ doubted that that would be the case.

* * *

><p>Lizzie looked in the mirror and stared at her outfit. She was wearing a pair of fitted jeans, a white v-neck shirt and red suede flats. She grabbed a pair of sunglasses and plopped them on her face.<p>

"There" she murmured. Will came from her behind her and planted a kiss on her neck.

"Here" he said, passing her the black blazer. "You look great" he added, admiring his beautiful wife.

"I'm so nervous" she whispered, looking down as he turned her around to face him.

"It's going to be great! I'll see you for dinner, yeah?" he asked.

"Uh huh" she answered, still preoccupied about her first day of school.

* * *

><p>Lizzie made her way to her first class, ignoring the looks and stares she was receiving. She grabbed the first seat available, to the left of the room and buried herself, hoping no one would notice her.<p>

"Hello" said a friendly voice.

"Hi" said Lizzie, looking to her right.

"I'm Luke" he said, extending out his hand. He was a nerdy boy, though his quirkiness was sort of cute. Lizzie took off her sunglasses—realizing they were futile inside and shook his hand back.

"I'm Lizzie" she answered, hoping he would not recognize her name.

"I see you are a Harry Potter fan" he noted, pointing to the seventh book that was protruding from her bag.

"Oh, yeah, I'm excited for the last movie!" she said, smiling at him.

"Err, they always leave me disappointed" he answered, shrugging his shoulders. Before their conversation could continue, the professor entered the room, silencing the auditorium.

* * *

><p>"That was a long class" he murmured, rolling his eyes.<p>

"Yeah" whispered Lizzie, grabbing her notebook and slipping in her bag.

"No laptop?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Not my thing—I like the old fashion way" she answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Uh huh" he answered, smiling at her. His smile suddenly turned cold when he noticed the gigantic ring on her left hand. "You are married?" he asked, thinking it must be a mistake. They had just started college for goodness sake!

"Yeah, one week" she answered, revealing a smile.

"Congratulations" he said, not knowing what else would be appropriate. They were already standing and walking out of the room.

"Thanks" she answered. Her expression turned white when she noticed the plethora of photographers waiting for her outside on the courtyard. "Crap" she whispered.

"What?" asked Luke, not understanding what was happening. He looked at the photographers and noticed that was the source of her worry. "They are probably here for someone famous or whatnot. The Olsen twins used to go here so who knows, maybe there is another famous person?"

"Maybe" muttered Lizzie, realizing the irony of their conversation. It is not that she considered herself famous. But she had finally admitted to herself what she had been avoiding: her life was never going to be the same. "Well, nice meeting you Luke, see you tomorrow?" she said, putting on her sunglasses.

"See you" he said, waving awkwardly at her. It was odd how she had made him feel. She was so beautiful…not that he expected anything, even before he found out she was married. He never got the pretty girls. He was just friends with them. He shrugged his shoulders and turned around, missing the spectacle that awaited Lizzie.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" asked Lizzie, opening up the door to Darcy's, I mean, <em>their<em> penthouse.

"Hi" said a soft voice, coming from Georgiana. She was sitting on the coach staring into space.

"Are you okay?" asked Lizzie, realizing something was wrong. "How was school?". Georgiana just shrugged her shoulders and muttered and inaudible answer.

"Maybe it was a mistake staying…I want to be with both of you but its so hard starting over again" she answered, hugging her knees.

"Oh Georgi, I know its hard, high school is stuff and coming in junior year must be difficult but you are so sweet! It might take a little bit of time but people will warm up to you!" answered Lizzie. "If you want, we could have a little gathering at the house, you could invite some girls next week, and that will give you a chance to get to know them better" suggested Lizzie, hoping it was a good idea.

"Maybe in a few weeks, when I've been there longer" answered Georgiana, "But don't tell Will my first day was err…he gets very over protective and I know it will pass, it's just hard"

"You know I can't lie to him" answered Lizzie honestly. "But I will placate him if he does get overly worried, okay?"

"Okay" answered Georgiana, hugging Lizzie tightly. "I'm so happy you are here" she murmured.

"Thanks" answered Lizzie, patting her hair softly. "Want to help me make some dinner?" she suggested.

"But the maid usually does that…" answered Georgiana.

"We'll surprise Will! Come!" she said, pulling Georgi up, "What are you in the mood for?"

"Hhhmmm…how about a meat pizza?" she suggested.

"Um okay, _odd_" she said, chuckling, "But we can do it"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_: reviews really keep me motivated and they let me know that people are reading and enjoying the story. So if you are liking and enjoying the story, or have some thoughts or suggestions, just leave me quick review...


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch 16:**

"How was your first day of classes?" murmured Will, softly kissing his wife's neck. He had already unbuttoned his shirt and was caressing her neck.

"Will!" said Lizzie, shrugging her shoulder. "I'm trying to study" she added, in a pleading voice. He walked away from her without saying another word. A feeling of guilt overcame her and she went after him.

"Wait" she said, pulling his arm towards him and wrapping her arms around him, "I'm sorry—when I concentrate on my studies, I become like a robot. How was your day?"

Darcy smiled and then let out a heavy sigh, placing his hands around her waist. "Peter keeps insisting that we go to a public event together. There were paparazzi everywhere today outside my office and from the pictures he showed me, I'm assuming you encountered a few at school?"

"Yeah" said Lizzie, "It's odd. I'm no one, why are they trying to take my picture?"

"It's your bonhomie" teased Darcy.

"Since when is your vocabulary so good Mr. Darcy?" teased Lizzie.

"Since I got married to a very smart young woman" he answered, kissing her on the lips. "But in all seriousness, it might be good to go to an event. It might abate the fever, and also my aunt is having a gala dinner this Friday night and she has also been pretty insistent, for a lack of better word, about meeting you"

"Ah ha" said Lizzie, unwrapping her arms from her husband. "I don't think she would like me…what if she disapproves of me?" she added.

"It doesn't matter to me what she thinks of you. I _love_ you. I'm not paltering on my decision to be with you" he said firmly, reaching for her hand. She squeezed his hand lightly and looked down thoughtfully.

"Okay" she said, trying to please Will. An instant smile spread on his face as he reached and lifted her up, placing her softly on the bed. "Oh no" said Lizzie, giggling. "I have to study!"

"I can't coddle my wife?" he answered, in a jocular tone.

"What makes you think this is indulging for your wife?" she teased, smirking at him. He reached down and kissed her passionately—making her wrap his arms around him and caress his neck. He broke away from their kiss and looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"You tell me" he added, with a sly smile on his face. She bit her lip playfully and pulled him back down.

* * *

><p>Peter kept glancing at his phone, hoping Jane had called, text-messaged or emailed him. She hadn't answered back to his last call. Was she going to play him like Charlie? They had already gone out on two dates and all she had done was give him a peck on the lips. She piqued his interest like no other girl ever had. His deep thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Darcy's entering his office.<p>

"Lizzie has agreed to go to the gala. That is the _only_ event we are going to!" he said, "So now that is resolved, stop bugging me!" he added.

"Great" answered Peter, sounding a little spaced out.

"You okay?" asked Will, this was very much unlike him.

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking"

"Wow, that is a novelty!" teased Will.

"Why are you in a good mood?" asked Peter, "Oh, you are a newlywed, its axiomatic…I almost forgot" he teased, laughing at his jovial joke.

"_Ha ha_" mocked Will, holding back a smile. "I'm going to go work, I suggest you do the same"

* * *

><p>"Everyone please sit down" said Mrs. Luggie, placing her reading glasses on. "This is not a lecture and therefore I expect each of you to attend. I will take attendance for the first few classes till I get to know your names. There are only thirty of you in lab so it should not prove to be so difficult". She began calling names.<p>

"Miss Elizabeth Darcy" she said, looking up to see for someone to answer. Lizzie's hand popped up, realizing she was calling her.

"It's Mrs actually" said Lizzie uncomfortably. All the heads turned to look at her and she immediately realized her mistake.

"Mrs?" asked the teacher, a smile on her lips, "well Mrs. Darcy I hope you are not pregnant because some of the chemicals we'll be using might be dangerous for the baby" she added. Lizzie gulped uncomfortably. The teacher continued going down the list but Lizzie felt curious eyes looking at her.

"You need to conflate the different chemicals into one compound. As one of you hold on to the flask, the other will carefully drop in the acid. This is noisome and dangerous so please follow the rules precisely" said Mrs. Luggie.

Lizzie turned to the person next to her and smiled.

"Hi" she said meekly, embarrassed by what happened a few minutes ago.

"Are you Lizzie Bennet? The one that is married to _the _Mr. Darcy?' asked the girl, her eyes popping out of her face with interest.

"Yes" she murmured, knowing she couldn't lie about it.

"Is it true you were his maid?" she asked, leaning forward. Lizzie could not believe this girl had the audacity to try to confirm the things that were being written about her.

"I'm sorry but my personal life has nothing to do with this class" she answered, gaining her usual temerity. The girl seemed taken aback and silently reached for the goggles.

* * *

><p>Georgiana looked in the mirror and saw Lizzie on the reflection.<p>

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, startled that Lizzie was standing by the doorway.

"Can I come in?" she asked sweetly, holding on to a tray of cookies and tea.

"Of course!" answered Georgiana, getting up and helping her put the stuff down on the small coffee table in her room.

"Is everything okay Georgi? I know I'm not a mom and I'm not trying to be, I just noticed that this week has been pretty tough for you" began Lizzie, unsure of how to approach this subject. "Are you happy with us? I know it's only been a week—but is there anything that I can do to help you feel more at home?"

"No! You are amazing! I just didn't realize what this move would entail…I hear Aunt Catherine is throwing a gala tonight. She is probably going back to England this week, right?" asked Georgiana, Lizzie felt she could tell where she was going with this, "I'm having second thoughts…maybe I should just finish high school there and then come back here for college. I only have two years left and I have my friends there. Plus, I'd fly in for all the holidays and you guys can come up and visit me!"

"Ah ha, have you mentioned this to you brother?"

"No…not yet…" muttered Georgiana, "I don't want him to get offended"

"Well, I think this is something you should discuss with him. You know that we are supportive of whatever decision you make but I think it is only fair to let him know what you are thinking" answered Lizzie in a loving voice.

"I know, maybe tonight after the gala" answered Georgiana.

"You are not coming?" asked Lizzie, glancing towards her bed, where her dress was laid out for her.

"No, I'm not in the mood" muttered Georgiana, looking down. There was something else bothering her but Lizzie could not decipher _what_.

"You know you can tell me everything, right?" asked Lizzie. Georgiana nodded. _I'm getting teased at school_, thought Georgi, _because of you. How can I tell you that? I already feel like I'm intruding in your marriage. It's best if I just leave_.

* * *

><p>AN: thoughts are as always, welcomed...


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note**: I know its been a while...things have been very busy. This is a short chapter but I wanted to update instead of waiting another few weeks till I can pull sometime together to write more. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 17:<strong>

"Wow, you look stunning" murmured Will, reaching for his wife. She was wearing a light green silk dress that hugged her body in all the right places. Her hair was up in a classy, side-bun.

"Thank you Mr. Darcy" answered Lizzie, giving him a devilish smile.

"Where is Georgi?" asked Will, looking around for his sister, after he had embraced his wife.

"She is not coming" said Lizzie. She was debating whether to mention that Georgiana needed to speak to Will but opted against it. She was not getting in the middle.

"Okay" said Will, raising an eyebrow. He could tell something was off.

* * *

><p>"Oh look who <em>maid<em> her future" murmured Catherine de Bourgh in an inaudible tone, hugging her nephew. She merely reached her hand and lightly touched Lizzie's hand.

"Hello" said Lizzie, smiling at the woman that was currently _glaring_ at her. She seemed to have a proclivity of disliking those beneath her. It wasn't hard to descry her baleful glance.

"Aunt, this is my wife, _Mrs. Darcy_" said Will, placing his hand on Lizzie's waist, as an assurance.

"Yes, I heard about that wedding—if it deserves to be called such Flitzwilliam!" exclaimed Catherine. "It was completely proposporous!"

"Aunt, this is not the place nor time—"

"—I will not recognize someone that is beneath you as your wife, nor should you. What? Did you get her pregnant? Is this your way of rectifying one bad decision, by scotching it up with yet another bad decision?" interrupted Catherine, her eyes glaring at the woman responsible for this pandemonium.

"I am sorry" said Darcy coldly, "but I will not tolerate any further insults, I thought were welcomed here". He grabbed Lizzie's hand and pulled her away, "it was a mistake to come" he whispered, letting out a heavy sigh. He felt horrible at this short, but humiliating scene. He didn't want Lizzie to think that he agreed with aunt nor that he had gotten married _because_ she was pregnant.

* * *

><p>They had been married for an entire month. The morning sickness was getting worse and worse. Lizzie would leave her morning class sporadically to throw up. During one of these times, she left in such a hurry that she left everything behind. Putting her sunglasses back on, she ran to the classroom, searching for things. Luke was holding her books and backpack by the entrance of the room.<p>

"Thanks" muttered Lizzie, "I'm just not feeling so well" she added, grabbing her stuff.

"And every day this month?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" whispered Lizzie, "It's been a rough month" she added, not know what else to say.

"Lizzie, it's okay, you are married, it's okay if you are, you know…" he said in a whisper, looking both ways before he added, "pregnant"

"If I was, then it would be. But I'm not. Thanks for getting my stuff" she responded coldly. She felt guilty at her harsh response but she could not give room to any gossip—there was enough floating around.

"Lizzie" said Luke, grabbing her arm, "You can trust me" he said with a sweet smile. Lizzie smiled back and nodded.

"Thanks Luke" she said, hugging him tightly, "Really, _thank you_"


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note**: I know its been a while...things have been very busy. This is a short chapter but I wanted to update instead of waiting another few weeks till I can pull sometime together to write more. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 18<strong>

Lizzie lay on her back last night staring at the ceiling. Tears were strolling down her face as memories kept flooding in. _What am I doing?_ He was part of a different world. _Does he even love me?_ _What would happen if there was no baby?_

Her hands instantly went towards her belly and she rubbed it softly.

"No baby…" she whispered, tears precipitating from her beautiful eyes. She closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. After what seemed an eternity, she filled dozed off.

* * *

><p>"Where is Lizzie?" asked Georgiana, as she took a bite of her toast.<p>

"Still sleeping" answered Darcy, sitting down beside his sister.

"Is she okay? She never oversleeps!" said Georgiana, sounding genuinely worried. Will smiled at his sister's concern—it was comforting to know that at least someone saw Lizzie's worth.

"I think she is just tired—it has been a busy week" he answered, though he began to doubt the truth of his own words. Since the encounter with his aunt last week, Lizzie had been unusually quiet. Now that he came to think of it, she had avoided him all week. "I'm going to check on her before I leave" he said suddenly, standing up and going to their bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. He loved the sound of that. That thought alone made him smile as he softly opened the door.

Lizzie was lying down on the bed, her eyelids tightly shut. He bent down and caressed her hair—planting a soft kiss on her cheek. Lizzie woke up from the touch and an instant smile appeared on her face.

"So you still like my touch?" asked Darcy with a smirk. Lizzie smiled at him—he had realized she had been avoiding him. "How are you feeling?" he asked, rubbing her belly softly. Though the touch seemed innocuous—she was reminded of the thought she had last night. If there was no baby…

Darcy noticed her thoughts drift and he cupped her face and kissed her softly.

"I love you" he whispered. Lizzie closed her eyelids and held back tears from strolling down her face. "What is the matter?" he asked, becoming more worried by the second.

"I'm not feeling well" she said, sitting up on the bed. "My stomach, my head, my thoughts, everything has just been very hectic and with school—I am _pregnant_"

"Why don't you take a leave of absence? You'll go back to school after the baby" suggested Darcy.

"It's all so simple for you!" said Lizzie defiantly. "I'll just detain my whole life while you are merrily living on! I'm the one that is stuck on this…limbo!"

"Limbo?" asked Darcy, raising an eyebrow. "Is this what our marriage is to you?"

"Our marriage?" asked Lizzie, "Who are we fooling? There wouldn't be a marriage if there was no baby!" Darcy's face grew stern.

"You _know_ that _I_ meant those words at the altar—are _you_ sure?" he said in a cold voice. His words stung her heart.

"I don't belong with you" said Lizzie, tears pouring out. Darcy took a step forward and brought her close to him. Lizzie nuzzled her head on his shoulder—as all the emotions she had been hiding from her husband came rushing out.

After a few minutes, Will cupped her face and stared into her eyes lovingly.

"I love you Lizzie. I do. I am so excited to be married to you and to build a family together. I know that things didn't work out exactly like would have wanted to. But I do not regret a single thing because it all brought us to this…to being together" he whispered.

Lizzie smiled and kissed her husband—hugging him tightly. _I'm sorry Will_.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for the long wait and I thank you for your patience! I hope you enjoy this chapter...

* * *

><p>"I love you Lizzie. I <em>do<em>. I am so excited to be married to you and to build a family together. I know that things didn't work out exactly like would have wanted to. But I do not regret a single thing because it all brought us to this…to being together" he whispered.

Lizzie smiled and kissed her husband—hugging him tightly. _I'm sorry Will. But we do not belong together. _

Lizzie gave him a weak smile and resolve to take control of the situation, appeased him with a soft kiss.

"I'm going to go get ready for school" she whispered, letting out a heavy sigh. Darcy seemed placated though something about his wife's recent lack of composure left him feeling worried. They needed to go on a honeymoon. He needed to speak to Peter to work out the details. They needed some time away from the public eye…just them.

* * *

><p>"I need to speak to Dr. McKinley" said Lizzie, in a serious voice, "Its Mrs. Darcy."<p>

"Of course Mrs. Darcy" answered the receptionist, standing up and walking behind the counter. Lizzie sat down on the comfortable waiting room and picked up one of the magazines that was lying on top of the table. She immediately regretted that move. The gossip. The speculations. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Mrs. Darcy" said Dr. McKinley, shaking her hand warmly. "What brings you here? Are you feeling alright?"

"Well yes and no, could we speak in private?" asked Lizzie.

"Of course, follow me" he said, leading her to his office.

"I know that this will sound ludicrous, but I have a favor to ask you…" began Lizzie, rubbing her hands together nervously. "This can only be between me and you—you can't tell Will"

"Mrs. Darcy—what is wrong?" leaned in Dr. McKinley, worried by the seriousness of her tone.

"I want Will to think that I miscarried" she answered simply, holding back tears.

"Mrs. Darcy, I can't—"

"—you _have_ to!" said Lizzie desperately, tears pouring out. "We do not belong together. He is only with me because of the baby. I want to keep the baby but I want to give him a way out. He is too honorable to leave me if I'm pregnant. _Please_…"

"I can't lie to him. I could get sued—I'm sorry" answered Dr. McKinley, rubbing her hand softly.

"I must go" blurted Lizzie, wiping the tears from her face.

"Mrs. Darcy!" called out Dr. McKinley, realizing her sanity was in danger. "Maybe there is a way—" but his voice trailed off. She was gone.

* * *

><p>The story was out. Lizzie Bennet, the maid that <em>made<em> her future, was pregnant. The press was ecstatic. There were pictures of the new Mrs. Darcy leaving a doctor's office in tears. Peter and Darcy kept ignoring the interrogating questions. Lizzie, albeit against Darcy's suggestion, avoided being seen in public. The paparazzi had become unbearable—she was so thankful that the semester was almost over. In a week's time, finals would be finished and a new year, _literally_, would begin.

It had been a rough few months of marriage _and_ pregnancy, but the Darcys had bore it well. Georgiana went back to England—despite Will and Lizzie's assurance that she was more than welcomed to live with them.

"Lizzie" called Will, his voice ringing from the kitchen, "Do you want some more tea?"

"No thanks" said Lizzie, lying down on their humongous bed, a book flattened against her belly. She had a cute bump—she was almost four months. Will came in and sat next to her—hugging her tightly.

"I love you" said Lizzie, staring into his eyes. "I'm sorry I've been moody" Will smiled at her and just kissed her eyelids.

"_He_ is going to be so handsome" murmured Will.

"—it _could_ be a _she_!" teased Lizzie. They had decided, well Lizzie had decided, that they weren't going to find out the sex of the baby till it popped out.

"As long as it is healthy" whispered Will, kissing her lightly on the lips. "So, my dearest, are you excited for our honeymoon?"

"Oh right!" said Lizzie. With finals, school, and the constant media attention, she had almost forgotten. "I am! Though I wish you would tell me where we are going…"

"You are going to love the surprise…" whispered Will, throwing the book on the floor and pulling her under the covers. He loved being home on Sundays.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Darcy" knocked Peter, opening the door to his office.<p>

"Yes?" asked Mr. Darcy in a cold voice, he had a plethora of work to finish and no time to waste. He was leaving for his honeymoon in one week—a trip he had to plan in complete secrecy as avoiding the paparazzi was a necessary component.

"You might want to read this…" he said, handing him a newspaper.

"What is it?" asked Mr. Darcy, raising an eyebrow. He grabbed the newspaper and scanned the front page with his eyes.

"Order my car to be brought_ immediately_" he said, rapidly grabbing his house keys from his desk. Peter nodded and left the room promptly—he had expected an outburst.

* * *

><p>Georgiana was happy to be back in England. Staying with her aunt was not always pleasant—but she was now in New York. She had a greater project in mind—splitting her nephew and that <em>maid<em>. Georgi shook her head in disbelief when she heard her aunt rant about them—they loved each other—there was no way she was going to split them up. And now that she was expecting…well, Georgi knew her parents would be proud to see the Darcy family expanding.

"Miss Darcy" asked one of the maids, interrupting her thoughts. "You have a visitor"

"Oh, thank you, Emma" answered Georgiana, snapping back to reality. _Who would call on her_?

"Dearest Georgiana" called out a familiar voice, reaching out towards her.

"George! What on earth are you doing here? In England?" asked Georgi, hugging the man she had once considered a brother.

"I came to visit you…I _missed_ you" whispered George Wickham, making Georgi blush.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: what do you think should happen next? do you think Lizzie has given up on the idea to trick will? what will happen with georgi and george? what did darcy read that upset him so?

please leave a review, some thoughts/comments, anything!


End file.
